Ryosei no Gakko no Jigoku, Boarding School of Hell
by Corri18
Summary: Read the special preview to see what madness will ensue when Kurama and Hiei go to boarding school!
1. Special Preview

Ryosei-Gakko no Jigoku  
~  
Boarding School of Hell  
By Corri  
  
!!!SPECIAL PREVIEW!!!  
Hello all fans and newcomers, my name is Corri and this will be my second Yu Yu Hakusho fanfiction writing solo. As you may already know, I enjoy writing in Hiei's Point of View (POV). This new story will be no different. Another thing you may know about me, is that I enjoy writing humor. This new fic will be a mix between humor and ... well, that's for you to decide. Although this is a sequel to Let's Sail Away, they have no connection. You can read this one before the other, but it's completely up to you!  
All right, let me move on to what you want to hear- the story! I have included both the Japanese and English titles, but to put it shortly, it's called the Boarding School of Hell. Before you freak out on me, this story does not take place in the Underworld, but in Spirit World.  
Just when you thought the Yu Yu members couldn't possibly get into a worst situation, they do. Hiei is charged with a crime and Kurama is guilty by association. Because of this, they must go to the Boarding School of Hell, a school for demons. In order to get out, they must have A's in all their classes... but these aren't just any classes! Hiei and Kurama meet a new, wacky cast of characters while attending the boarding school. Trouble is certain, humor, an unavoidable side affect. So, if you want to see what happens, you'll just have to read it!  
  
!!!MORE COMING SOON!!! 


	2. Chapter 1 Enrollment

Ryosei-Gakko no Jigoku  
~  
Boarding School of Hell  
By Corri  
  
Prologue  
Just when you through the Yu Yu members couldn't possibly get into a worst situation, they do. Hiei is charged with 'assault on a human' by Koenma and Kurama is declared guilty by association! Because of this, the two must be punished... but not with any ordinary punishment.  
Due to the pair's former records, they are ordered to attend a Youkai... boarding school? Called the Ryosei-Gakko no Jigoku by it's students (Boarding School of Hell), Hiei and Kurama assume that they're in it deep... but only after they actually arrive do they realize how deep.  
In this strange school for demons, Hiei and Kurama will face many challenges- student rivalries, competitions, battles, and more. Getting an A is no easy feet, but they must get A's in all classes if they plan to ever go home again. Tempers run wild and crime is rampant, not to mention encouraged. Will Hiei and Kurama survive when they are allowed to live amongst their own?  
Corri = Hiei  
Hiei POV  
  
Chapter 1 ~ Enrollment  
"You know you're both a valuable asset to Spirit World... so why? Why did you attack that human Hiei?" Koenma demanded as he sat up straighter in his chair.  
"Hn. He insulted me. No human who crosses me escapes unscathed- no one," I declared with a twinge of warning in my voice. Koenma sighed heavily as he sank back down in his seat.  
"Hiei, when will you learn to control that temper?" Koenma asked warily. Control my temper? I thought as I glared at him. "See what I mean? What's worst, you got Kurama in trouble as well!" Koenma pointed out.  
"Don't scold me like a child Koenma," I hissed. Koenma said nothing and I looked to the fox youkai beside me. He stood in silence, not uttering a word in his defense.  
I only had one regret. Kurama did not deserve to be involved in this. He had done nothing. It was I who had struck the human. Kurama being there was a mistake not meant to be. Suddenly, I was torn from my thoughts as Koenma spoke again.  
"Luckily, the ningen didn't die so you two won't be severely punished, but I have orders from my father to give you special treatment," Koenma explained. Special treatment? My full attention was immediately given to the toddler in front of me. Taking a deep breath, Koenma stated: "You're to attend the Youkai no Ryosei-Gakko until you have shown improvement in your behavior." My eyes instantly narrowed. A Demon Boarding School? Why hadn't I heard of it?  
"The Youkai no Ryosei-Gakko? Is that the same facility called the Boarding School of Hell?" Kurama asked in surprise. Koenma nodded slowly.  
"Yes, by the 'students' who attend there, it is referred to as the Ryosei-Gakko no Jigoku... but that is beside the point. You start school tomorrow. Botan will escort you there. Also, I have one warning... try to escape and you will face a worst punishment. Is that clear?" Koenma asked darkly. Kurama and I nodded in unison. "All right... I'll call Botan."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What is the obsession with uniforms and schools?" I demanded as I looked down at my new clothes. Kurama shrugged nonchalantly. He had been unusually quiet for some time now. I was beginning to worry, but did not express my concern. Kurama was a demon, not a child. He could take care of himself.  
A few feet ahead, Botan floated on her oar. She was leading us to a remote part of Spirit World where the Demon Boarding School resided. For now though, we walked in silence. As we strolled through the desert land, I noted that the only thing living where a few strange plants.  
Before we had departed from Koenma's palace, Botan had given us our 'school' uniforms- black pants and a matching long sleeved shirt with the mark for demon on the back. The character for Youkai was in a bright red, making us stand out like sore thumbs. Although black was what I usually wore, I felt awkward in the clothes I had been given.  
"How much longer till we arrive?" I asked so Botan could hear. Looking over her shoulder she replied:  
"Only a few more minutes. It's just around the ledge." I looked up at the steep cliff we were approaching and nodded. Soon we were traveling around it, and then finally, we stood before a seemingly endless plain of dust and sand. Standing in the middle of it was a huge prison-like building with tall chain link fences and barbed wire. The building looked more like a torture facility than a boarding school.  
"Well, this is where I stop. Only demons and certain apparitions can enter through the front gate. I would have to take a more roundabout route... go inside and Yari will explain the rest," Botan exclaimed. With that, the girl turned and flew back in the way we had come. In unison, Kurama and I started towards the school. There was no looking back now.  
Entering the barren courtyard through a gate in the fence, we walked up to the tall double doors. I reached for the knob, but Kurama grabbed my hand. Perplexed, I looked to him for an explanation.  
"Perhaps we should knock first," He suggested cautiously. I shrugged as the kitsune wrapped lightly on the dark wood. Moments later the doors swung open to reveal a dimly lit room with couches and a desk in the center. Sitting at the desk was a man with shoulder length silver hair and bright golden eyes. He was currently hunched over some paper and his small glasses were barely clinging to the end of his nose. Dressed in a black cloak, he had the symbol for headmaster on his left shoulder. As Kurama and I approached he looked up and adjusted his glasses with a smile.  
"Ah, Hiei and Kurama, the infamous Koorime and Kitsune Youkai," The man exclaimed.  
"Yes, we were sent here by Koenma," Kurama answered calmly. Grinning, the man revealed glistening white fangs. Getting to his feet, he inclined his head and said:  
"I am Yari, headmaster of this fine school. You will be shown to your quarters shortly, but first, allow me to give you the introduction speech." Slowly, Yari walked out from behind his desk. The first thing I noticed was how tall he was. He had to be at least a foot taller than Kurama and they way he walked suggested he was a warrior. Clearing his throat, he stated:  
"Welcome to the Demon Boarding School. Here, you will be graded by strength, skills, wit, and obedience to me... among other things. You will only be released from this facility when you receive an A in all of your subjects. Classes last from six in the morning till noon. After that, you are free to do as you wish as long as you don't leave the grounds... Also, there is only one rule- no fighting outside of class unless you ask my permission. Understood?" Kurama and I both nodded silently. A strange school indeed. It was unlike the human schools Kurama often spoke of...  
I could tell by this man's energy that he was a demon of high caliber, and as he turned away, I couldn't help but wonder why he was permitted to live in Spirit World. Actually, why were any strong demons allowed to stay in Spirit World? They were so close to Koenma that they could easily overtake him if they chose. Something was going on here, and I would make it my business to find out.  
Currently, this school sounded appealing. Perhaps there would be a demon here worthy of fighting me. My only regret was that I had forgotten my katana. I good warrior never left their weapon behind, but when I was speaking with Koenma my mind had been concerned with other things.  
"Well then, seeing that you have no questions, allow me to show you to your room," Yari offered. With that, the headmaster exited the office using the door on his left. Quietly, we followed after him, entering into a long hall with many doors. When we finally stopped in front of one, he pulled out a key from inside his clothes and handed it to me. The number on it matched that of the door- 069. "I'll send someone to show you to your classes. For now, get some rest," Yari instructed. Without another word, Yari turned and walked away. I waited till he was out of sight before inserting the key and turning the knob.  
Slowly, I stepped inside to inspect the room. It was simple enough- it had dressers, lamps, a door that I assumed led to the bathroom and a bed... wait... one bed? "Do they expect us to sleep together?!" I asked in disgust and disbelief. Kurama appeared just as surprised as I was. Together we walked inspected the room further. Just as I had guessed, the door led to a small bathroom with a shower, toilet, and sink. Another door led to a closet with four extra uniforms and some black nightshirts. Wandering over to the bed, I opened some of the drawers in one of the nightstands. In the bottom compartment I found of piece of paper. Curiously, I opened it up and read.  
"Please share the bed- it's in your best interest. Sincerely, Yari." I grimaced. So, we were supposed to use the same bed. Ha- did he really expect us to do such a thing? Demons didn't sleep together! Well, at least, Kurama and I didn't. I would sleep on the floor.  
"Well Hiei, should we go to sleep? There is not much we can do till morning," Kurama exclaimed.  
"Hn. Do whatever you want," I replied as I folded the paper and put it back in the drawer. All I was interested in was getting stronger. If I was forced to stay here for years due to one crime and it made me stronger, I would be grateful for being confined. I watched quietly as Kurama went into the closet. A few minutes later he returned in a nightshirt that went down to his knees. Without a word he crawled into the bed and turned off the light.  
The bed was queen sized with plain white sheets. It could easily accommodate us both, but I was not about to sleep with my flesh pressed against another's- even if it was my only friend. Shutting the blinds to the only window there was, the room became enveloped in total darkness. Tiredly, I laid down on the floor and drifted off to sleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
What I woke to next was no Yari as I had thought... but something crawling across my face. Alarmed, I grabbed it, squeezing the creature in my hands. It's innards gushed out, covering my fingers. Disgusted, I shook it off and wiped my hand on the uniform I currently wore. Quickly, I jumped up and pulled open the blinds, causing Kurama to groan and bury his head into a pillow. What's wrong with him? He never sleeps in late and he's actually tired!  
Ignoring Kurama for the moment, I looked to the floor. What appeared to be the remains of a bug laid in the place where I had been sleeping- a giant cockroach to be precise. I wrinkled my nose in disapproval before turning to the sleeping Kurama. "Wake up," I ordered.  
"Iie... let me sleep," Kurama mumbled through his pillow. I glared at his red head and said:  
"Get up before I make you get up. Do you want another demon to see you in your pajamas? Oh, and by the way, I get the bed from now on." This statement caused Kurama to look up at me. His hair was tasseled and his green eyes glossed from sleep. He's too carefree for his own good, I decided.  
"All right Hiei, I'll get up if it pleases you," Kurama agreed with a sigh. Sitting up the youkai slowly slid out of bed and made his way over to the closet. I waited patiently until he emerged. At that moment, someone knocked on the door. Calmly, I opened it, revealing a girl I did not recognize. Judgmentally, I scanned her up and down. She was only a few inches taller than me, making her quite short for how old she looked. Like Kurama and I, she wore the same black uniform. Her hair went down to her shoulders and matched her dark red eyes. When she smiled, I could see her fangs. Bowing low, I also saw she had small leathery wings. When she righted herself, she held out a pale white hand and stated: "'Ello there 'Iei-san, the name's Rumiko. Nice to meet you. I'll be taking you and Kura-kun to your next class. Follow me," She explained. I said nothing as I stepped out into the hall. Kurama followed after me and then inclined his head to the girl beside us. Soon we began to walk. Kurama and I remained silent as Rumiko went on. "You're going to love first period Jimu- it's so much fun!" She exclaimed. "Gym?" Kurama and I asked in unison. Rumiko nodded and then grinned. "Yessir, that's correct! Yari-dono believes students should get a work out first so they'll be energized and awake," Rumiko went on. I smiled smugly. I was starting to like this Yari- he seemed to think in my favor. Although Kurama didn't comment, I could tell he didn't approve. He was a good athlete, but it was obvious that the kitsune was tired. From what, I couldn't tell, but I knew he would prefer to sit in front of a book. Suddenly, Rumiko stopped in front of a pair of white double doors. "Here you are- Jimu! Teehee. But I must go to Gassho. Don't fret- I'll be back again!" She bade. With that, the cheerful demoness ran down the hall. "Quite animated for this early in the morning," Kurama noted. "Yes, but did I hear her correctly? She said Gassho..." I trailed. Kurama smiled. "Yes, she said chorus," He confirmed. "Hn," I spat. The only downside so far- we would have to sing. "Cheer up Hiei- you should have become accustomed to it by now," Kurama teased. Giving him a warning glance, I pushed open the double doors. Kurama walked in with me as we entered the large gymnasium. What I saw immediately put me on alert. The whole room was flooded with people and the air burned from demon energy. Because the power was so stifling when combined, I had to take a deep breath. So, this was what the Boarding School of Hell had to offer? I scanned the room with interest, trying to appear as calm as possible. Suddenly, a man approached us. Like Yari, he had silver hair and golden eyes, but this man's hair was spiked up and he was very skinny. Dressed in all red, he the symbol for teacher on his right shoulder. "Ah, the new students I presume," He greeted with a grin. Kurama nodded to confirm this. "Welcome. I am Watagashi, the gym teacher. Rules are simple. In the first half hour, you may warm up in any way you like. In the second half hour, you pair up with someone and spar till the end of class. No killing is allowed," He hinted slyly. "Any questions?"  
  
"How do we get an A in this class?" Kurama asked quietly. "Quite simple really. Beat every single person in this class in a sparring match at least once. You are allowed to spar with more than one person during the class period, but to be declared a winner, you must knock them unconscious," He answered. Kurama and I exchanged glances before looking around the room. There were about thirty or so students, including themselves. Then I realized something. We had to beat everyone- that must mean Kurama as well. A grim silence settled between us as we looked back to Watagashi. "Well, happy hunting!" He bade. Leaving us to fend for ourselves, Watagashi turned and returned to his other students. "An interesting name for a boy," Kurama said sarcastically. "Cotton Candy," I muttered with a chuckle. "Yes, this place is full of surprises," Kurama agreed. Kurama and I, now ready to begin, walked to a side of the gym where there weren't as many people. Taking the gym teacher's words to heart, Kurama and I began to stretch. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched some of the other demons, wondering how they would fare in battle. And then finally, a whistle sounded and everyone stopped what they were doing to turn to Watagashi. "All right everyone, pick a partner. All battles will be recorded once you begin. Also, keep in mind we have two new students- Hiei and Kurama," The teacher announced. At this, whispers broke out among the class and all eyes turned to us. I glared back defiantly, daring someone to come forward. "All right, begin!" Watagashi declared. Immediately, everyone separated into pairs. After a few minutes of commotion, two demons approached Kurama and me. One of the boys motioned for Kurama to follow him. He had short black hair and dark eyes. By looking at him I could tell he was an average fighter, but no match for Kurama. Giving me one last glance, Kurama went with him and disappeared into the chaos. I eyed the other student carefully, taking in his every feature. The boy's hair was blonde and his blue eyes shone with mischief. Although he appeared young, he was well built. As he waved for me to accompany him, I walked behind him in silence. Finally, we reached the other side of the gym where only a couple others were sparring. "The name's Petenshi. Welcome to hell," He said with a smirk. "Thanks, but believe me, hell is a lot worst than this," I replied with a grim smile. "Oh is it? I don't think you've been here long enough," Petenshi boasted. "And I assume you have?" I questioned without interest. Petenshi nodded proudly. "Four years, two months, seven days, and eleven hours to be precise," He stated. "That explains a lot," I laughed curtly. Petenshi's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by that? Everyone in this school respects me- I'm one of the best fighters there is," The boy boasted. "Oh really? Then why haven't you gotten out of here?" I demanded. To my surprise, the boy smiled viciously. "That's easy... I don't want to leave. I have A's in all classes, sure, but every time I get out, I just get into more trouble so they send me back in. King Enma has given up on me. He has given me permission to live here," Petenshi explained. "Why would you want to live in a shit hole like this?" I asked, my eyes hard and questioning. Petenshi just shrugged. "Stick around- maybe you'll find out," He replied mysteriously. "Perhaps I will. Now, are we going to talk all day, or are we going to fight?" I asked impatiently. Petenshi grinned, making him look like a fox. "All right Hiei. Let's begin." And so, we did. 


	3. Chapter 1 Enrollment Part 2

"All right Hiei. Let's begin." And so, we did. Wasting no time, I summoned my energy into my fists and lunged at him. To my surprise, Petenshi quickly sidestepped. As he countered, I dodged, but then he was on me again. Acting quickly, my feet moved my body as my eyes watched the area around me. This boy's speed rivals my own! I realized in awe. It seemed looks were deceiving. Despite this punk's cocky attitude, he appeared to have some skill. Soon the dull roar of the gym disappeared. As Petenshi and I danced across the wooden floor, testing eachother's speed and accuracy, no one else mattered. The look in Petenshi's eyes rivaled that of Kurama's when in his Youko form. There was a serious, yet playful sparkle in them. A challenging stare that was both bold and unsure. I soon decided that this troublemaker would be my greatest rival. To my surprise, Watagashi blew his whistle, signaling for us to stop. Neither Petenshi nor I had landed a hit during the half-hour we had sparred. It surprised me to think I was actually toying with him- having fun- testing him. Perhaps Kurama was rubbing off on me... "All right class, all victories and losses have been recorded- you are free to go on," Watagashi announced. Immediately, everyone broke into their separate groups, but before Kurama returned to my side, Petenshi looked to me and grinned. "I look forward to battling you again Hiei. You might actually be a challenge," He exclaimed haughtily. "Hn," I replied with a smirk. My thoughts exactly. Finally, Petenshi departed and Kurama approached me. "How did it go?" I wondered as we exited the gymnasium. "I beat him quickly," Kurama answered. "And you?" All I did was shrug. "I neither lost nor won," I replied. Kurama looked to me in disbelief but said nothing. As we walked, I thought only of beating Petenshi. He had matched my speed and wit head on. Almost as if he knew my thoughts. He was no ordinary demon... "'Ello Kura-kun, 'Iei-san!" A voice rang out, disrupting my thoughts. "Hello Rumiko," Kurama greeted as the demoness ran up beside us. "Time for your next class, that it is!" She announced. "Gassho?" Kurama questioned. "No silly, Chisei!" Rumiko laughed. "Mind?" The two of us asked in surprise. "What type of class is that?" Kurama questioned curiously. "You shall see, ne?" Rumiko exclaimed as she twirled down the hallway. For a moment, Kurama and I watched her as she laughed insanely.  
"What caused her to go insane?" Kurama asked appalled.  
"Maybe it's the food. Better not eat it Kurama," I scoffed.  
"Or the cockroaches?" Kurama suggested with a smile. I glared at him.  
"So, you knew?" I assumed. Instantly, Kurama quickened his pace to catch up with Rumiko.  
"Kitsune..." I hissed as I followed after him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Miss Umu, these are your new students!" Rumiko announced as we walked into the room. Immediately, the heads of demons turned to look at us. Like in gym, murmuring filled the room. The woman before us, also bearing the teacher mark quickly shushed them with a wave of her hand. Surprisingly, the lady had frizzy blond hair pulled into a ponytail and bright green eyes. Her silver specs slid down her nose similar to Yari's. Probably a fashion statement for teachers. I thought sourly.  
"Thank you Rumiko, you may go now," The lady replied with a smile. Immediately, Rumiko skipped out of sight. "Well boys, why don't you take a seat at one of the desks up front and we can get started," She suggested sweetly. Without protest, Kurama and I took seats in one of the empty chairs in the front. There were about five different tables, all of which accommodated seven people. Once the class had settled, Miss Umu went to the chalkboard and began to write. When she had finished, she read her words to the class.  
"This class is known as Mind Class. It tests your thinking skills and intellect. To pass this class, you must answer at least ten Mind Traps without assistance from your partner. Mind Traps are fictional scenarios that you must answer questions about. These mind challenges will be written down on cards. You may work with your partner to answer them, but you only get points toward you grade for completing them on your own. With that said, you may begin!" She announced.  
Suddenly, the room grew noisy as the students began to talk. People began to grab for small white cards in the center of the table. Kurama and I did the same. Quietly, we scanned over the words. "Oh, I love these," Kurama declared. Perplexed, I looked at his 'Mind Trap' to see his was a lot more difficult than mine appeared to be. Yet, Kurama went through the cards as if they were nothing, writing down answers on a piece of paper he borrowed from a classmate.  
Silently, I read and reread my question, trying to discover the answer. I only grew more agitated when Miss Umu exclaimed: "Wonderful Kurama! You already gained your A! That's a new record!" When the teacher moved on to another group, I turned to Kurama and fury and stuck the card out at him.  
"What Hiei?" Kurama asked surprised.  
"What's the answer?" I demanded. Quietly, Kurama looked over my card. Then, he smiled.  
"All right, the Mind Trap is: A man came home one night when the temperature was twenty degrees below Fahrenheit... He had just gotten his glasses fixed and when he entered his house, he noticed that the power was out. He stumbled into his living room, and seeing a person in the dark, attacked them. Acting out of self-defense, he pulled out a knife and stabbed the person to death. Later it was found to be his wife, and he claimed to have killed her accidentally. When this was told to a detective, he immediately said that this was no accident, but an intended murder. Why?" I sat there dumbly, unsure of what to say. If the woman had been in my house in the dark, I would have stabbed her too... but why would the man have intended to do so?  
"I don't know," I grumbled. With a sigh, Kurama said:  
"If the man was wearing glasses when it was twenty degrees below zero, they would have fogged up and he never would have been able to see anything. Because of this, the detective knew it was intentional." Suddenly, everything made sense, but that still didn't help me. I was about to move on to another question when Miss Umu exclaimed:  
"Great job everyone- I'll see you tomorrow." Instantly, everyone got up and Kurama and I did the same.  
"I don't see how this class will help us," I spat angrily. Truth be told, I was frustrated. In battle, I didn't need to know how to solve mind games! So why was there a whole class devoted to them? Grinning, Kurama exclaimed:  
"We can't all be handsome and intelligent, now can we?" Surprised, I whirled to face him.  
"Why does that sound so familiar?" I asked suspiciously. Kurama said nothing as he stepped out of the classroom. As soon as I followed we were tackled to the ground.  
"What the hell?!" I yelled as I looked to see who had attacked us. I was relieved yet angered to see Rumiko sitting on top of Kurama and me.  
"'Ello! Did ya' enjoy your class?" She asked as she jumped up.  
"Yes, it was quite interesting," Kurama agreed as he got to his feet.  
"It was a bunch of shit, that's what it was," I growled. Glaring at me, Kurama kicked the back of my knees as I tried to get up, causing them to buckle. Caught off guard, I fell flat on my face. A few people passing in the hallway laughed and I gave them my coldest death glare. Giving Kurama a warning glance, I finally righted myself.  
"Only four more classes to go! Next is Un!" Rumiko stated as she took us by the hand and began to walk speedily down the corridor.  
"How can Luck be a class?" I demanded.  
"Dunno, but it is!" She replied cheerfully.  
"How the hell can you smile that much?" I asked impulsively.  
"Do you not like my cheeriness?" Rumiko wondered as she slowed.  
"It grates on my nerves," I answered bluntly. Blinking a few times, Rumiko stopped and turned to me.  
"Okay... I'll stop being cheery," She promised. This girl is peculiar, I decided inwardly. Without another word, Rumiko led us to our next class. While we were walking, a question came to my mind.  
"Ah, Kurama, about Miss Umu..." I trailed.  
"Yes?" Kurama questioned curiously.  
"Does her name mean what I think it means?" I asked awkwardly. Kurama laughed uneasily before nodding.  
"To give birth or produce- yes," Kurama confirmed. My mind quickly filled with thoughts that I tried to block out.  
"Where do these people get these ridiculous names?" I demanded in disbelief.  
"Here you are," Rumiko interrupted coldly. In unison, both Kurama and I looked to the tall red door before us. On one side was the symbol for good luck, and on the other half was the symbol for bad luck. Warily, I reached for the doorknob, and turning it, looked into the dark room it revealed.  
"Ganbatte. You'll need it," Rumiko exclaimed as she turned and walked away.  
"Good luck to you too girl, for if you annoy me anymore I think I might kill you," I said under my breath. Kurama cast me a sideways glance but I ignored him. Stepping into the darkness, I listened. Were we in the right place? The room seemed too quiet to be a class.  
Suddenly, a red light revealed a room of demons standing motionless with closed eyes. The room was bare except for the elemental symbols drawn on the walls. In front of the students was another teacher- a male this time. His hair was shaggy and black like the night sky. "Welcome," He spoke without opening his eyes. "This is a class of Luck. If the gods favor you, you will leave with an A. Your goal is to receive the golden ball in any of the Luck drawings. If you do not obtain it within the first week of being here, your luck will steadily decrease... so, the more risks you take, the better chance of getting an A... but beware, for there will be consequences. Oh, forgive me for being rude- I am Tsukemono. Please, find a place to stand," He explained.  
I looked to Kurama and resisted the urge to laugh. Of all the names so far, this one is the most outrageous, I said telepathically. Kurama just smiled. Pickled Vegetables? I don't think it's as bad as Cotton Candy, The kitsune replied. Together, we made our way to the back of the room and stood behind a couple of other demons. We stood there for a long while until finally, everyone opened their eyes.  
"Class is dismissed," Tsuskemono announced. "That was it?" I asked perplexed. As people poured out of the room, Tsukemono turned to Kurama and I. "Yes. One lucky student received the golden ball. The rest either got nothing, or some sort of curse. They will have bad luck for the day," He explained. "I don't believe in luck," I said flatly. Tsukemono's brown eyes widened. "Shh! Hiei, the gods will curse you!" Tsukemono said worriedly. Laughing loudly, I made a rude hand gesture at the teacher before saying: "That's the only curse I know and they only one I care about." After that, I walked outside to wait for Rumiko. I could hear Kurama followed after me as he said: "Gomen Tsukemono-san, he's only joking." After Kurama closed the door behind him, I turned to him and frowned. "You know I wasn't joking," I pointed out. Kurama nodded slowly. "Yes, but have you ever considered that the gods may actually be the teachers? Hiei, if you want to get out of here quickly, you should win their affection," Kurama suggested. "Ha! I'm not going to win anyone's affection. Besides, have you ever thought I may want to stay here?" I retorted. "You can't be serious!" Kurama said in alarm. "Maybe I am Kurama. Like I said, if it makes me stronger, I'm willing to stay." Kurama stared at me questioningly and an awkward silence developed between us. "Well then, you're sleeping on the floor again. Maybe the cockroaches will encourage you," Kurama stated sharply. "That's not amusing," I hissed. "It wasn't meant to be," Kurama shot back. Before we could begin to argue though, Rumiko walked up. "Cockroaches go good in sandwiches," She stated. Eyes wide, we both turned to her. "What? They do!" She said defensively. All I could do was sigh. "Just show us to the next class," I ordered. Giving me a nasty look, Rumiko turned on her heel and headed in the other direction. Willingly, we followed. 


	4. Chapter 2 A New Game

Chapter 2~ A New Game  
"Sasa-san- new students," Rumiko announced as we walked into the brightly-lit room. I noticed that the majority of the people in the class were female, but I considered this only a coincidence. The students all sat on a riser facing the woman standing before them. When I looked at her, I couldn't help but marvel.  
Her eyes were silver, and her hair golden. Like Miss Umu, she wore glasses that clung to her nose. As the teacher turned to us, her grace became apparent. Waving to us with a slender hand, she motioned for Kurama and I to join the others on the stand. While we did so, Rumiko left the room and the lady began to speak.  
"Hello Hiei and Kurama, I am Sasa, the Chorus teacher. I assume you want to know how to get an A. It's simple really- participate without question and you should get good marks. The only real work you have to do is compose an original piece of music, but I'm sure that will be no problem for you two... I've already heard some of your songs," She said softly. This woman's knowledge of Kurama and I surprised me. I knew we were known throughout both the Reikai and the Makai, but I hadn't expected a teacher to listen to our songs.  
"All right everyone, now that we're all here, please reach under your risers and pull out your lyrics sheets. We'll be starting off with something easy..." Sasa trailed. Immediately, the students all bent over to grab for the papers beneath them. After scanning over the music, they suddenly began to sing. I tried to follow along, looking to Sasa occasionally for direction. At least I wasn't being forced to sing a duet in front of a large crowd... actually, Gassho wasn't that bad. Time flew until finally, our class had finished.  
As Kurama and I headed for the door, Sasa stopped us. "You two have wonderful voices. I'm pleased to have you here. If you ever need something, don't hesitate to ask," Sasa explained.  
"Thank you for your concern," Kurama replied politely. Sasa smiled sincerely, something I found strange for a demon to do. Then, she looked to me with a look I had never received. Before I could say anything though, Kurama left the room and I walked after him.  
"Miss Bamboo Grass..." I muttered to myself. Just then, Kurama looked to me and smiled slyly.  
"Nani?" I questioned darkly.  
"Hiei, you're blushing. You couldn't possibly like that demoness...  
"You can't be serious Kurama. Lately you've had your head so far up your ass that you can almost look up your throat! You know me better than that," I snapped angrily. Kurama just shrugged and smiled as Rumiko appeared. Without a word, she led us through the now busy hallways. Without concern, I went on. "Why have you been acting so strangely?" I demanded.  
"How kind of you to notice," Kurama spat, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Ignoring his statement, I went on.  
"Don't tease me with such things as women Kurama. It'll get you nowhere. Falling for a teacher such as Sasa is almost as bad as marrying a ningen!" I exclaimed fiercely. Just then, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Curiously, I turned around to see Yari behind me. "Oh, it's you," I realized aloud. Yari nodded, then his eyes narrowed.  
"Excuse me Hiei, I apologize in advance." Before I understood what the demon meant, he punched me directly in the face. The force of the blow sent my mind reeling as darkness settled in.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Chikuso- what happened?" I asked as I opened my eyes. Relief filled me when I saw Kurama by my side. It seemed as if he never left me, no matter the circumstances.  
"It seems your words infuriated the headmaster," Kurama exclaimed.  
"Nani?" I questioned, my head aching.  
"Do you recall that comment you made about Sasa-san?" Kurama wondered. I nodded numbly. "Well, Sasa is Yari-san's younger sister," Kurama explained. I closed my eyes and groaned inwardly. Wonderful- they were related.  
"And that's why he punched me?" I questioned in disbelief. Kurama nodded.  
"Wouldn't you do the same if someone insulted Yukina?" Kurama accused. I thought about that for a moment but said nothing. Kurama sighed. "Well, thanks to your words we missed our class."  
"What was it?" I asked as I slowly sat up. We appeared to be back in our room.  
"Weapon class, or Buki class. Apparently, Yari teaches it," Kurama said thoughtfully. Great, I thought sourly. Why did I have to lower myself to a ningen level by gossiping? If Yari truly did think like me, he would try and make my life a living hell for what I had said. But if worst came to worst, I would fight back.  
"So, where are we supposed to be now?" I wondered as I managed to get to my feet.  
"Rumiko said we have Sokudo next, or Speed. It's supposed to teach students how to master movement and accuracy," Kurama explained. Immediately, I grinned.  
"Sounds like my kind of class," I commented as I headed towards the door. Kurama silently walked after me and into the hallway where Rumiko was waiting.  
"Come on, I don't 'ave all day," She chided. The change in her was miraculous. The girl was cold and harsh while only an hour or two ago she had been the most annoying person I had ever met. Was it possible to change your emotions and actions so quickly? Suddenly, we stopped in front of a plain looking door. "See you at lunch," Rumiko bade as she stormed down the hall. Forgetting the strange demoness, I opened the door and stepped into the normal looking classroom. Students were sitting at their desks attentively as a man called attendance. When he turned and saw us though, he stopped in his tracks and his eyes widened.  
"Hiei and Kurama?!" He demanded in disbelief.  
"Yes, that are our names," I replied bluntly. Frantically, the teacher reached into his back pocket. Acting out of instinct, I reached for the place my sword would have been but cursed when my hand clutched air. I had no time to complain though, for a second later something came whizzing through the air at my head. Kurama and I both sidestepped at the last second then turned to see a dagger stuck in the door behind us. "Are you insane?! What teacher tries to kill their students?" I snapped angrily. Nervously, the teacher stepped back. Then to my surprise, he bowed low.  
"Forgive my rudeness, please don't harm me- I am Oke, the Sokudo teacher. I have been ordered to sharpen your reflexes, but it seems you already have sharp ones. Hehe. Forgive me, forgive me," He said as he shakily righted himself.  
This is a strange one, I thought to myself. Bucket is his name? Must be a bucket full of holes- he doesn't seem completely there... I realized as I grimaced. Kurama looked to me with a raised eyebrow. A paranoid professor? He asked me through thought. I only shrugged. It seemed the most likely explanation. Rubbing his hands together, Oke went on to say: "Please, please- take a seat. In Sokudo all you must do is be fast. Complete all tests and trials within the time limit and the A is yours. How do you like that Hiei and Kurama?" He questioned as his eyes darted back and forth. Better move slowly or he might attack again, I thought with a sigh. Finally, Kurama and I made it to our seats and faced forward to look at Mr. Oke. "Wonderful, wonderful children. Today we'll be focusing on dodging. Yes, yes, dodging is very good. Never know when you'll need to dodge a blow... now, be on your guard- here come the attackers. Every time you are touched, your grade is lowered, but when you dodge, it goes up. Understand? Good, good- begin!" Oke exclaimed. At first I didn't understand what the crazy man meant. Judging by his disheveled brown hair and crazed brown eyes, he deserved to be in asylum, not a school. But when I heard the students shift in their seats I noticed the tiny silver darts flying through the air. One came straight at my forehead and I ducked low to avoid being hit. As the time wore on I saw more and more darts until the air was a silver blur. After twenty minutes, the whole class was moving crazily to avoid the blows- it was as if we were conducting a strange dance. And then miraculously, they disappeared. Mr. Oke clapped his hands enthusiastically and grinned. "Good, good! Marvelous work, marvelous! Now on to lunch you go! End of your classes for today, lucky dogs!" He said happily. Letting out a sigh of relief, I headed for the door, Kurama close behind... but then, I heard something coming towards me. Stepping forward quickly, I avoided another dagger. Furious, I turned to glare at Oke, who had ducked behind his desk. Curiously, he peeked out from behind it. Agitated, I pointed to the place behind the teacher and said: "Watch out- the ninja will get you." To my astonishment, Oke jumped up, whirled around and began throwing millions of daggers at the wall while screaming frantically. By the time he finished, the wallpaper had been peppered with weapons. Kurama and I slowly inched our way out the door as Oke got down on his knees and clenched his head in his hands. Just as we turned and left, he began to mutter incoherently. "Nutcase," Kurama breathed. "Asshole," I commented. Kurama said nothing until finally, Rumiko popped up. "Ah, you survived the first day. The first day is always the easiest. Now, it's time for lunch. Follow me," She ordered. Waving for us to follow, Rumiko began to make her way speedily down the hall. As we walked, the sound of voices grew louder and louder, until finally, we found ourselves in the middle of a giant cafeteria. My eyes scanned the sea of black uniforms until I found a table off in a far corner. Quickly, Kurama and I got into line as Rumiko ran off. We were soon served a plate of what they called 'food', but to me, looked like a giant blob of green and brown mixed together. After we had gotten lunch, Kurama and I sat at the table I had spied when we walked in. Quietly, we sat down across from eachother and began to eat. The food was mediocre, but edible. I gulped it down quickly, eager to leave the noisy room. Just as I got halfway through my meal, I felt someone approaching me from behind. Clutching my fork tightly, my body tensed. Kurama looked up; signifying that someone was behind me. Then, I heard a familiar voice.  
"Hey Hiei- hi Kurama. Want to come play some games after lunch?" Turning around slowly, I glared up at Petenshi. The blonde haired demon grinned at me and sat down on my right. Ignoring him, I continued to eat. Propping his head up on his hand, he stared at me without blinking. I said nothing, hoping he would leave, but after five minutes it was evident he had no plan to do so.  
"We have no time for childish games," I replied calmly. Petenshi's smile only widened.  
"Oh, but these aren't just regular games. These are fun games- games that decide if this school is hell or heaven," Petenshi exclaimed in a low voice. Now that he held my attention, I looked at Petenshi out of the corner of my eye. "What do you say? They're high risk, but I'm sure that's no problem for you two... I'm only inviting you guys cuz I think you're a worthy challenge. Win these games early and you'll have no problem getting all A's," He persuaded.  
"Thank you, but we'll pass. Hiei and I will get out of here in the way we see fit," Kurama answered politely. Disregarding him, I answered:  
"All right, I'll play, but you better be ready to lose." Petenshi's eyes narrowed as his grin turned into a sly smile.  
"Wonderful. Meet me after lunch in my room. Rumiko should be able to show you there," He explained. With that, Petenshi got to his feet and walked back to the other side of the lunchroom. My eyes followed him until he sat down, then I continued to eat. I didn't notice the uncomfortable silence between Kurama and I till I had finished.  
"What's wrong with you lately?" I demanded as my eyes hardened on the kitsune's blank face.  
"Nothing that would interest you," Kurama said as he averted his gaze to the floor.  
"Don't give me that shit kitsune. You've been acting strange ever since we got here. What is it?" I asked edgily. His green orbs filled with fury, Kurama glared at me.  
"What is it? Hiei, how stupid can you be? You're a wonderful fighter, but do you ever use your head? You got us into this mess, and now you're digging us deeper. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here. Don't wreck our chance of getting out by being an ass!" Kurama said heatedly. My surprise quickly turned to anger and my fists clenched.  
"Is that it? Feeling sorry for yourself? Well, I never said anything about you coming with me, now did I? Do what you want. Get out on your own terms if it pleases you, but I'll do things my own way- no one can stop me- not even you!" I boasted, hoping my words had cut him deeply. Kurama stared at me firmly before getting up to dump his tray. What surprised me though, was that he never came back. Without giving me a second glance, he left the cafeteria.  
Forget it. Let him be angry. He acts as if we have to do everything together while we're here. He's not my mother! I thought angrily.  
My concerns for Kurama were quickly pushed aside when Rumiko approached. "So, you 'ave an appointment with Petenshi-san?" She questioned matter-of-factly. I nodded as I got to my feet. "Well then, follow me," She instructed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Welcome to my humble home," Petenshi greeted as he opened the door. Slowly, I walked inside, my senses alert. Petenshi's room looked a lot different from mine- the walls were covered with posters of demons and women- the bed sheets were black silk, and everything was of the highest quality. The floors were made from oak, and the doors recently painted. "As you can see, I've made the best of my four years," Petenshi declared proudly. Obviously. I thought to myself.  
"So, what sort of games are these?" I asked, deciding to get straight to the point.  
"All in time Hiei, all in time. We have to wait for the other contenders to arrive," Petenshi stated playfully.  
"Hn," I retorted as I took a seat on Petenshi's bed. Folding my arms, I sat silently, eager to compete in these games Petenshi spoke of. If my reputation improved, others would fear me. It would be easier to win. My skills would be known throughout the school, and once I beat Petenshi, everyone would obey me. It was a pleasing thought.  
However, my thoughts were cut off as the door swung open, revealing a few female demons and some males. As they walked inside, they shut the door behind them and locked it. "Hello Petenshi," The greeted in unison. Petenshi inclined his head in reply and smiled at one of the girls. She winked back and my eyes narrowed. Was this Petenshi's lover? I wondered. I quickly shook the thought from my mind- it was of no importance to me.  
"Well, what new game shall we play today?" Another demon questioned.  
"As you can see, we have a new player- Hiei is eager to prove himself... so, I thought we'd make up a task for him first," Petenshi suggested. All of the others murmured in agreement as they acknowledged my presence. "Anyone have any suggestions?" Petenshi went on to ask. Immediately, the girl who Petenshi had glanced at stepped forward.  
"Have him steal Yari-san's spear," She said smoothly. Everyone else gasped in response and began to protest.  
"He's new! You can't make him do that!" One exclaimed.  
"Forget it, no new kid could do that," Another added. I listened to the chatter without interest before Petenshi finally quieted them.  
"Hiei, you have been given the task of stealing Yari-san's spear- his sacred weapon. It's under heavy security in the basement of the school. It's very risky- if you're caught, you'll be punished severely... are you up to it?" Petenshi wondered.  
"Nothing is too hard of a challenge for me," I replied haughtily. Petenshi grinned.  
"Great. I'll give you some instructions, and then you can head out alone-  
"Alone?" Someone interrupted.  
"Huh?" The others questioned as they whirled around.  
"How'd he get in here?" Petenshi demanded as he stared at Kurama. I couldn't help but smile.  
"I'm also known as Youko Kurama, the infamous thief," Kurama stated. "You think a mere lock could keep me out? Anyway, that's not the point. Is Hiei required to go alone?" Kurama asked.  
"Well, not, but-  
"Good. I will be accompanying him," Kurama interrupted as he looked to me. I matched his gaze with questioning eyes. Weren't you angry with me a moment ago? I asked him silently.  
Yes, but I got over it, Kurama answered.  
Troublesome kitsune, I thought with a roll of my eyes.  
"All right then, what are you waiting for? Let's get moving!" Petenshi declared. Kurama and I nodded in agreement.  
  
* * * * * 


	5. Chapter 2 A New Game Part 2

* * * * *  
  
"Impressive, isn't he?" Kurama asked me as we crawled slowly through the vents concealed in the ceiling.  
"He's average," I replied as I focused on making as little noise as possible. Then, I added: "But knowing the school's floor plan by heart is quite a feet. Who would have thought the vents connected to the basement?" I heard Kurama laugh in front of me.  
"This school is actually pretty simply built. It's not as hard to go through as some places I've infiltrated. I wonder what this 'heavy security' they're talking about is like," Kurama mused. I smiled slyly. Cocky fox. Well, he is one of the best thieves in both the Reikai and the Makai... I thought to myself. He had the right to be confident. As the two of us crawled though, one thought kept nagging me.  
How could Kurama have forgiven me so quickly? I knew he was a reasonable person when it came to arguments, but he seemed upset even by my standards. Was there some other reason why he had gotten over our fight so easily? I found myself staring at Kurama as he moved gracefully through the cramped vent. It was then that I decided I did not know him well enough. Many of his emotions and actions were still a mystery to me.  
"Hiei- we're nearing the laundry chute leading into the basement," Kurama announced in a whisper.  
"All right. Go down carefully. Petenshi said as soon as we entered the basement we would encounter traps and guards," I reminded him. I saw Kurama nod in confirmation as he slowed to a halt. With a flick of his wrist he caused a rose to appear and then magically transform into his rose whip. Handing me the side devoid of thorns, he grabbed it in his hands, wincing as he was cut. As Kurama slowly lowered him through the hole before us, I once again cursed for not having my sword. Finally, I felt Kurama stop moving and glanced down after him.  
The kitsune youkai stood about ten feet below me. Dropping his whip into his hands, I jumped down, landing softly on the concrete floor. Immediately, my eyes scanned the room we had landed in. It was relatively bare except for the hundreds of washing machines that hummed steadily. Scattered around the room were baskets of dirty uniforms. No one was in the room though, so I assumed we were safe for now.  
"Keep your eyes open for cameras and traps. If Yari's spear is precious to him, he probably has it guarded at all times," Kurama stated. I shook my head in silent agreement until I spied a door not too far off. Approaching it slowly, I turned the knob, waiting a moment before peering around it. What I found was a long empty corridor, made completely out of metal. I motioned for Kurama to follow me as I stepped slowly into the open, but Kurama grabbed my arm.  
Looking to him, he pointed to a space above us. Glancing up, I saw a camera facing down the hall in which we were heading. Kneeling down, Kurama looked to me. I nodded before climbing onto his shoulders. As my companion righted himself, I reached up and clipped the wires to the device. Once it was out of commission, Kurama lowered me and I slid down his back. Without words, we immediately flattened ourselves to opposite walls and began to make our way down the hall. When we finally reached a right turn, I switched walls so that I was beside Kurama. As slowly as possible, I glanced around the corner, then quickly retreated when I spied someone standing alertly at the end of it.  
Someone's there. I told Kurama through thought. The kitsune nodded, and then suddenly, transformed. Moments later, I was face to face with Youko Kurama. The fox demon smiled slyly at me before summoning another rose. Without so much as a glance, he threw it around the corner. Moments later, we heard a thud. As we walked into the next corridor, I saw that the guard had been hit in the hid with the rose and knocked out. Youko and I hurried down the hall and glanced around the next corner. This one was lined with many laser sensors that crisscrossed in every possible direction.  
Youko looked to me and I shrugged. After studying the layout for a few minutes, Kurama dived into the lasers, rolled and ended up in the next corridor without so much as grazing one of the red lights. Seeing how he had done it, I formulated a plan in my mind before doing the same. However, before I could get half way through, I felt my hand slip. Panicking, I placed my other hand down on the ground and froze in a handstand.  
Staying as still as possible, I realized that my face was inches from touching a laser. The problem I faced was the fact that I couldn't see all around me. My arms began to tire, but before I tripped an alarm, I felt something wrap around my leg, steadying me. Glancing up, I saw that it was Kurama's whip. Because the force caused my body to tilt slightly, I saw I had enough room to dive through. I nodded to Kurama and he withdrew his weapon just as I dived beneath the remaining lasers and to the other side.  
Getting to my feet, Kurama and I continued on our way until finally, we reached another door. Cautiously, we pushed it open, revealing a circular room with a platform in the middle. On the platform was a metal spear embedded with jewels of all sorts. "Heavy security? Ha! I've seen more security in an asylum than in this place," Youko scoffed in disappointment.  
"The other challenges must be extremely simple then," I noted as I took a step forward. Before I knew what was happening though, I heard something coming towards me. Panicking, I stepped back, barely missing getting hit by an onslaught of bullets. Grimacing, I added: "It seems we aren't finished yet."  
"The floor must be pressure sensitive," Youko exclaimed. I nodded. The platform was quite a way away and there was nothing to hold on to or grab. Then, I got an idea.  
"Youko, tie your whip around my ankle," I instructed.  
"Hiei, you'll be cut to the bone," Youko warned.  
"I don't care. We're going to get that spear," I declared. Youko only shrugged as he did as I had ordered. I winced as the thorns cut through my pants and into my leg, but said nothing. "Now, fling me onto that platform," I ordered. Youko looked to me in disbelief.  
"All right, it's your life," He finally agreed. I braced myself as Kurama began to spin me through the air. Keeping my eyes fixed on the platform, I waited until I felt Kurama's whip release it's grip on me before stretching out my arms. I barely made it to the edge of platform where I grabbed the ledge and flipped myself up. Ignoring my bleeding ankle, I picked up the spear and grinned at Youko. Kurama smiled back but then asked:  
"How are you going to get back?"  
"I'll run. My speed should be efficient now that I have a weapon to defend with," I replied. Youko shook his head.  
"Whatever you say," He agreed with a chuckle. Taking a deep breath, I jumped from the platform and began to race across the floor. Immediately, thousands of bullets poured down around me, but by twirling the large spear, I was able to deflect them. When I finally made it back to Youko, we hurried back in the way we had come.  
Eventually, we reached the laundry room where we prepared to go back up the chute. Kurama took the spear from me as I jumped high into the air. As my body entered the chute, I stretched out and shimmied upwards using my strength to hold me. When I finally made it back into the vent, Kurama threw up his rose whip. Then, he firmly tied the spear to his weapon and I pulled it up. Just as I had received the spear, I began to lower his whip so he could grab on, but he hesitated.  
Seconds later he looked to me, motioning for me to pull up. I did as I was told as Kurama dived behind a basket of laundry. To my surprise, I heard voices below. Then, two people walked into my line of vision- Yari and Watagashi. Yari didn't seem to be pleased.  
"Watagashi, you're in charge of security. How is it that my spear is missing?" Yari demanded.  
"I'm not sure sir- I'm looking into it right now," Watagashi replied nervously.  
"Well, you need to work harder. Get everyone on this right away. I want to know who did it," Yari snapped. Silently, Watagashi bowed and walked away. I saw Yari head in the direction Kurama had gone and I started to grow nervous. Come on Kurama. Hurry. I pleaded. Even if he was the best thief I knew, he could be reckless. I just prayed that he wouldn't get caught. But then, I heard something that caused my hopes to shatter.  
"Kurama- what are you doing here?" Yari's voice asked in surprise.  
"Oh, hello Yari-san. It's strange. Petenshi took me down here, saying that this was where I had to get my homework, but this is only a laundry room. Am I in the wrong place?" Kurama questioned. I heard Yari laugh and I relaxed slightly. "Ah, that troublesome Petenshi. Don't worry Kurama, there is no homework in this school. Go back to your room and get some rest," Yari ordered. "Oh, thank you!" Kurama bade. Judging by Kurama's tone, he was no longer in his Youko form. Trusting that he could take care of things by himself, I began to crawl back down the vent, taking the spear with me.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You did it!" Petenshi exclaimed in surprise as I dropped back into the room holding Yari's spear. The other demons crowded around, looking to me in amazement. "We were starting to think you had gotten caught," Petenshi admitted with a smile.  
"Ha. Like I said. Nothing is too hard for me," I retorted.  
"Or I. I love a good challenge," Kurama stated as he walked into the room.  
"Well, that's good to hear. Congratulations on winning your first real game. You'll be rewarded in due time," Petenshi promised mysteriously.  
"Whatever. The reward is not what we're after. All we want to do is get out of here," I declared coldly. Petenshi only shrugged.  
"It seems I'll have to raise the stakes now that I have some worthy opponents... see you tomorrow," Petenshi exclaimed. Kurama and I nodded before turning to leave the room. As soon as we were alone in the hall, Kurama looked to me curiously.  
"All we want to do is get out of here?" He mimicked suspiciously.  
"That is what you want, isn't it?" I accused him.  
"Yes, but I thought you said..." Kurama trailed slowly.  
"Can't I change my mind? Do you truly expect me to stick with one decision and never dispute over it?" I demanded. Kurama shook his head slowly and then sighed. I knew that he had forgiven me, but didn't prod him for a verbal confession. Suddenly, we reached our room and stepped inside. For proof of our completed mission, we had left Yari's spear with Petenshi and the others. Perhaps now we would gain some respect. The other demons would begin to take us seriously, and I could find a challenge. Life was good.  
As Kurama and I silently entered our quarters, we grabbed our nightshirts and changed. Because I changed first, I crawled into bed and turned off the lights... but moments later, I felt Kurama crawl in beside me and I twitched. An awkward silence developed between us before I spoke. "You're sleeping on the floor," I declared edgily.  
"No I'm not," Kurama said firmly.  
"Yes you are," I answered.  
"No, I'm not," Kurama repeated.  
"Yes, you are!" I hissed.  
"No, I'm not!"  
"Yes, you ARE!" I practically yelled.  
"Do you want to fight?" Kurama asked in agitation.  
"You're asking me for a fight?" I questioned in astonishment.  
"Yes," Kurama confirmed.  
"Over the bed?" I went on.  
"Yes."  
"...Fine," I agreed. Just like that, we locked arms and began to wrestle. Although Kurama was taller, we were evenly matched and struggled to gain control. Our brawl led us to the floor where we kicked and punched, growled and hissed. We even hit the dresser, causing the lamp to crash to the floor. Still, we battled on. But then, we heard a sharp wrap at the door and stopped in our tracks. Releasing our hold on eachother, I reached to turn on the light just as someone stepped into the room. My eyes narrowed when I saw Yari standing before us. Had he discovered we had taken the spear? Kurama and I waited in tense silence until he said:  
"Try and keep it down. Others, such as myself, are trying to sleep."  
"Gomen Yari-san, it won't happen again," Kurama promised. Yari just sighed and shut the door as he left. Looking to eachother, Kurama and I waited a moment for Yari's footsteps to fade before locking arms and going at it again. Finally, I kicked Kurama away with my good foot and jumped into the bed.  
"Ha. I win," I declared, daring to stick my tongue out. Kurama eyed me warily before letting out a long stream of air and curling into a ball on the floor. Grinning in triumph, I reached over and turned off the light. Tomorrow was sure to be another interesting day...  
  
* * * * *  
  
When I woke, I found Kurama sitting on the floor, his hair disheveled and bags under his eyes. With a silent yawn, I asked him: "Didn't you sleep?" Glaring at me angrily, Kurama answered:  
"No... I was busy fighting cockroaches." I couldn't help but smirk.  
"Ah yes, my friends the cockroaches," I sneered.  
"Tonight you're sleeping on the floor," Kurama boasted, his eyes flashing.  
"Is that a challenge?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Why yes, I believe it is... but for now, we should get dressed. We don't want to be late for Gym," Kurama said as he rose to his feet.  
"No, that would be a shame wouldn't it?" I agreed as I slid out of bed. Silently, Kurama and I got into fresh uniforms and left the room. Today, Rumiko did not greet us. Now we would truly start our lives in the Ryosei-Gakko no Jigoku- the Boarding School of Hell. 


	6. Chapter 3 Illness

Chapter 3 Illness  
I couldn't believe the words I had just heard. "What do you mean we are exempt from gym?" I asked Watagashi in a low voice.  
"Just like I said. You two already have letters of pardon from Yari- sama," Watagashi said in irritation. "So, go on, git! You're not in my class so make yourselves useful and go somewhere else!" The teacher ordered grumpily. Amazed, Kurama and I exchanged looks. Why would the headmaster excuse us from gym after only one day at the school? It wasn't as if we had earned our A... But, seeing that Watagashi was both serious and agitated, Kurama and I turned and left.  
"This is quite strange. Yari has pardoned us?" Kurama mused as we walked down a deserted hallway.  
"I agree. This has to be more than coincidence," I replied thoughtfully. Just then, we turned a corner, meeting face to face with Petenshi.  
"Well, if it isn't the devil," I exclaimed as I acknowledged the demon before me. Petenshi just smirked obnoxiously. "And why aren't you in gym?" I demanded.  
"Exempt," Petenshi declared.  
"You as well?" Kurama asked curiously. Petenshi nodded, then laughed.  
"What's so funny?" I questioned moodily. Gym had been the only class I thought I might enjoy. Now I had been kicked out of it?  
With a mischievous look in his eyes, Petenshi asked: "Do you really believe Yari-sama took you out of Gym?" Slowly, Kurama and I looked to one another, then back to Petenshi.  
"Are you saying you were the one who got us all excused?" Kurama wondered in amazement. Petenshi nodded.  
"Bingo!"  
"But why?" I asked in frustration. All Petenshi did was shrug.  
"Dunno. One less class for you guys. You want to get out of here right? Besides, I thought it was a proper reward for what you did yesterday. It was one of the greatest feats since... since, well, since I got here," Petenshi said with a laugh.  
"Ha- you must not be as good as you claim then. That mission was nothing compared to some of the things we've done," I boasted haughtily.  
"Ah, you say that now, but things will get worst," Petenshi promised. Although I doubted him, I said nothing. For a moment, we all stood in awkward silence until finally, Kurama asked:  
"Well, where do we go now?"  
"With me," A new voice answered. Startled, the three of us turned to see Yari standing before us. Although I knew all three of us were instantly put on alert, on the outside we acted as if Yari was just a regular teacher.  
"Ah, Yari-sama! How goes it? What can we do for you today?" Petenshi questioned as he placed his hands on his hips and grinned widely. Crossing his arms across his chest, Yari retorted:  
"Seeing that you're all skipping out on gym, you can come down to the nurse's office. She has an unusual amount of patients today. There must be a bug going around."  
Petenshi's face instantly dropped in disappointment. "But Yari-sama! You know I don't like Noroma!" Petenshi whined. Yari's eyes instantly narrowed.  
"Yes, like her name, Noroma-san is a slow-witted person, but if you do not help her, I'll be placing her back in gym and telling Watagashi you forged my signature. And then, the three of you will be placed in detention," Yari threatened darkly.  
"Of course Yari-sama," Petenshi agreed with a deep bow. Smiling slightly, Yari turned on his heel and walked away.  
"Looks like you got busted," I sneered.  
"Ursai. Yari is a lot sharper than you take him for. Anyway, better do as he says. Come on, I'll show you to Miss Noroma's office," Petenshi offered.  
  
"This is the nurse's office?" Kurama and I asked skeptically as Petenshi stopped in front of a steel door spattered with blood and dents. Petenshi grimaced.  
"Yep, this is the place. Noroma, meaning slow witted, is really true of the nurse... she sometimes doesn't help the students in the way they need it... as a result, she ends up hurting them more than helping them. There used to be a time when the nurse was incredibly smart and helpful... but then something happened and she changed. So, Yari usually sends down a handful of students to help her out once in a while," Petenshi explained.  
"Sounds like fun," I said dryly. Without commenting, Petenshi pushed open the door and we walked inside. As we walked in, I immediately took in my surroundings. The nurse's office was dark and drab, with seats scattered across the waiting room. Many of the chairs were filled with demons that looked sick, or were injured in some way. From another room around the corner I could hear people talking in low voices- one of which sounded extremely irritated.  
When we walked in, many of the students waiting look to us hopefully. "Yes, we're here to help Noroma," Petenshi announced. Immediately, the patients sighed in relief. Was this nurse really so horrible? Just then, Petenshi walked around the corner and Kurama and I followed. There, we saw some cabinets, and sitting in the few seats available, was a demoness dressed in white, and a student with a bleeding arm.  
"Noroma-san, Yari-sama sent us to assist you," Petenshi exclaimed. Instantly, the lady in white turned to look at us and scowled her red eyes narrowing.  
"I can handle myself! Unless you're hurt go back to class!" The lady ordered. Studying her, I saw her face was composed of wrinkles and her black hair was messy and uncombed. Petenshi let out a sigh as he took a step nearer to the nurse.  
"But Noroma-san, we were ordered to help you- we can't go back to class. Please, what can we do for you?" For a moment, the old woman studied the three of us, squinting her glossed over eyes at us judgmentally. Finally, she rolled her eyes and spat:  
"Fine, fine! You can help, just don't get in my way!" Petenshi nodded as Noroma looked back to the student.  
"Well, you heard her- get out of the way," Petenshi whispered. Immediately, the three of us retreated back into the waiting room where we all took a seat in one of the dusty beat up chairs.  
"So that's all? We just sit here till our next class?" I demanded. Petenshi yawned as he nodded.  
"Yep that's about all" He agreed. Wonderful. What a waist of time. I wish I was still in gym- at least then I'd get to sharpen my skills, I thought to myself angrily. Suddenly, I was brought out of my thoughts when a screamed filled the air. It was from the same student with the nurse.  
"Oops- wrong needle. Sorry about that dear," I heard the doctor laugh. Raising an eyebrow I turned to Kurama who was staring at Petenshi with wide eyes. Petenshi just shrugged. Was this lady really qualified to be a nurse? Kurama could probably do a better job treating the students than she could! Wait a minute...  
"Kurama, you should be the nurse," I said calmly.  
"Nani?" Both Kurama and Petenshi asked.  
"You're a lot smarter. Don't you study medicines in that ningen school of yours?" I questioned impatiently.  
"Yes Hiei, but these are demons, not humans!" Kurama pointed out.  
"So? You'd do a much better job at treating these youkai than that old hag," I boasted.  
"Are you really that good?" Petenshi wondered. Kurama laughed.  
"Well, not really..."  
"Don't be modest, you're the best," I said, cutting him off.  
"All right then, let's get you in there!" Petenshi announced as he got to his feet. Kurama and I watched as the blond haired troublemaker went back around the corner to face Miss Noroma.  
"What do you want? I told you to stay out of my way!" Noroma screeched as the student in front of her stumbled out of the room.  
"Noroma-san, its time for your nap. Yari-sama asked for you to come down to his office," Petenshi explained.  
"Oh. But who'll be the substitute nurse while I'm gone?" Noroma asked worriedly.  
"Kurama will," Petenshi answered as he motioned to the fox youkai. Getting to her feet, Noroma squinted at Kurama, then poked him in the ribs.  
"Ever been a nurse before?" She asked rigidly.  
"No ma'am, but I'm willing to try," Kurama answered truthfully.  
"Good enough. Well young lady, I'll place it in your hands," Noroma decided.  
"Um, young man Noroma-san- Kurama is a boy. Did you forget your glasses again?" Petenshi questioned with a laugh.  
"Nope, he just looks like a girl so I thought he was. See ya," Noroma bade as she slowly made her way around the corner and out of sight. I could see Kurama blushing in embarrassment and decided not to say anything, but Petenshi didn't know how to keep his mouth shut.  
"Did you hear that? A girl! Haha- Kurama, that's pretty bad, even for Noroma! Hahaha... whew! Anyway, I'll leave the sick people to you. I'm going to go sit in the waiting room," Petenshi decided. With that, Petenshi left Kurama and me to fend for ourselves. After a few seconds of silence, Kurama looked to me.  
"Hiei, do I really look like a girl?" Kurama questioned. Why did he ask questions like this? He knew I didn't like answering them! I thought with a sigh.  
"Kurama, that's a stupid question. Who cares what you look like as long as we know you're a male?" I replied.  
"You didn't answer my question," Kurama said sharply.  
"Fine, yes, you look like a girl. Satisfied?" I demanded.  
"Yes," Kurama retorted.  
Before either of us could fight any further though, a girl walked into the room. She appeared to be the same one I had thought to be Petenshi's lover. As soon as she came in, Petenshi followed after her, a grin on his face. "It's our lucky day- Tanoshii's sick," Petenshi teased.  
"Oh stuff it Petenshi," Tanoshii breathed angrily. The girl had quite the figure accompanied by long black hair and golden eyes. She looked a little too mature for Petenshi, so perhaps they were really just friends after all. Right now it did not matter- she was sick. All of us looked to Kurama expectantly.  
"What are your symptoms?" Kurama questioned as he opened a nearby cabinet and began rummaging through its' contents. Plopping into a chair, Tanoshii began to speak.  
"Headache, fever, stomachache, sore throat, coughing... oh, and I have a really nasty rash on my chest and down my abdomen," She explained.  
"Well, besides the rash, it sounds you may have the flu... What does the rash look like?" Kurama asked as he took some plastic gloves and slipped them on.  
"It's red and bumpy... and really itchy," Tanoshii replied. As if to confirm this, Tanoshii rubbed her hand across her chest quietly. Petenshi looked to Kurama with a gleam in his eye.  
"Hmm... sounds like you'll have to examine her," Petenshi hinted. Blushing, Tanoshii glared at him.  
"Not with you here you perv! I wouldn't mind Kurama-kun, but you? Get out of my sight!" She hissed.  
"Ow, Tanoshii-chan, you hurt me so. I thought you used to love me!" Petenshi whined.  
"Yes, but not since last night. You left me for a common slut!" Tanoshii growled.  
"I thought that's what you were!" Petenshi shot back.  
"May I suggest you leave your personal lives out of this room? We really do not want to hear your pathetic problems," I intervened as their voices began to grate on my nerves. Silenced, the two continued to look to Kurama who sighed.  
"Unfortunately, I may have to look at it. I know how to treat a few rashes, but I will have to see it for myself. You can just show me some below your chest if possible," Kurama suggested politely. Typical Kurama, I thought with a chuckle.  
"All right Kura-kun, but can we do it in the back room? I don't want anyone watching," Tanoshii explained as she glared at Petenshi.  
"Yes, that's understandable," Kurama agreed. Petenshi and I watched as the two disappeared into the back room. A moment later, they returned. "All right, here you go Tano-chan. Take these and they should help you," Kurama instructed as he handed Tanoshii a few different pills. After gulping them down, Tanoshii smiled with gratitude.  
"Thanks so much Kura-kun..." Just when the girl was about to leave though, she turned to Kurama. Grabbing his long red locks, she pressed her lips against his and opened her mouth slightly. Both Petenshi and I watched awkwardly as she lip locked with a very surprised kitsune. After she broke away she winked and skipped happily out of the room. Wiping his mouth slowly, Kurama just blinked.  
"Great kisser, ain't she? Get any tongue?" Petenshi asked gloomily.  
"Yes, plenty," Kurama said sounding slightly disturbed. It appeared as if he was about to get sick as well.  
"Well, I'm out of here. That's enough adventure for me," Petenshi sighed as he left. I knew the truth though- he was jealous.  
"Is this period almost over? If I get any more patients like that, I think I really will get sick," Kurama sighed. I couldn't help but laugh.  
"Now you're the one who's upset? Kurama, you'll have girl trouble till the day you die," I declared.  
"Don't remind me," Kurama seethed.  
  



	7. Chapter 3 Illness Part 2

I continued to watch as Kurama examined student after student. Many seemed to have the same illness as Tanoshii, which I found strange. Demons hardly ever got sick, so why now? Eventually, the period ended though, and we were forced to move on to our next class- Mind with Miss Umu. When we arrived, the blond haired teacher greeted us with a bow. Taking our seats, we got to work on our Mind Traps.  
The period dragged as I tried to figure out the answer to my card, but eventually I gave up. Then suddenly, Miss Umu came motioned for Kurama and I to get up. "All right class, we will be doing something special today," She announced. Instantly, the students grew quiet and turned to face the woman before us. "Kurama, Hiei, I will both ask you one question. I'll give you a few moments to think about it before you give your separate answers. Whoever has the best answer gets a higher grade. You will start out with an F, and two questions will give you increase your marks by a letter. Now, let's begin," She explained.  
I tried my best to remain calm, but I couldn't help but think I was going to be made a fool of. Kurama was obviously much more skilled at this than I, and Miss Umu knew that. Was she just trying to show the class how stupid I could be? With an inward sigh I waited patiently for the woman to speak.  
"What runs but never walks?" Umu questioned. I thought about it for a moment before getting my answer. "Hiei?"  
  
"An energetic youkai," I answered.  
"Kurama?" She wondered.  
"Water," Kurama replied.  
"Kurama is correct!" Umu announced gleefully. I scowled in response but said nothing as Umu asked the next question. "Mary's mother has five daughters. One is named Ma, then there is Me, Mi, and Mo. What is the fifth daughter's name?" Umu wondered.  
"Mu," I answered.  
"Mary," Kurama stated.  
"Kurama is right again!" Umu exclaimed, causing me to feel foolish. I could hear a few people laugh behind me and gritted my teeth in response. "All right, here's the last question for this period... What is hard and dry when it goes in and wet and soft when it comes out?"  
I blinked in surprise at the question she asked. I knew the answer, but was it really the right one? In unison, Kurama and I spoke.  
"Gum," Kurama said firmly.  
"A dick," I spat. Umu stared at me wide eyed before slowly saying: "Kurama is the winner!" Just then, a kid shouted: "But Umu-san, Hiei's right!" Blushing in frustration, Umu shook her head. "Class is dismissed!" She squeaked. Sighing heavily, I walked out of the class with Kurama on my heels. The kitsune never said a word as we made our way to Tsukemono's room. When we reached the two-sided door leading into luck, I reached for the knob and turned it firmly. Once again we stepped into the dimly lit room, but as soon as we did, a green light focused on us. Whispers broke out from the darkness and I rolled my eyes. What was going on now? Just then, I heard Tsukemono's voice say: "Oh, this is horrible luck! These students have received the green light. Beware of illness and trouble..." Looking through the darkness I glared at the teacher who conducted Un. Illness and trouble? That was something we dealt with frequently- he was saying it would bring us bad luck? Just then, the green light vanished and red lamps flooded the room with light. "All right you two- take your places," Tsukemono instructed. Quietly, Kurama and I made our way to our seats and sat down. All of us sat in silence until I heard Kurama say: "I've received the golden ball." All heads turned to the kitsune to see that he indeed held a golden ball in his hand. "Wonderful luck Kurama! You receive an A for this class!" Tsukemono announced. Impulsively, I reached out and punched Kurama in the face, causing some to gasp. "What was that for?" Kurama demanded as he rubbed the place where I had hit him. "Hn," I replied. With a small smile, Kurama shoved the golden ball in my face. "I hate you," I declared. "I know," Kurama exclaimed, grinning widely. Tsukemono promptly dismissed the class and we got to our feet. Maybe I did have bad luck. Kurama seemed to be advancing much faster than I was...Or maybe it was just my own damn fault. Still, it was beginning to worry me. And I didn't like to be worried. "Hiei!" A familiar voice shouted, causing Kurama and I to turn. Running after us down the hall, was the seemingly ever-present Petenshi. "What do you want now?" I demanded as the demon skidded to a halt before us. "Yari knows about the spear! I take it you just cut your classes and come with me to hide," Petenshi instructed. "Ha! You expect me to run and hide like a coward? What's the worst Yari could do? Give me detention?" I scoffed. "Yeah, that's exactly what he'll do," Petenshi replied gravely. I just rolled my eyes and continued to walk on. "All right, ignore me, but I warned you!" Petenshi called after us. Ignoring him, Kurama and I went to our next class- Gassho with Sasa. However, before we even reached the class, Kurama's pace began to slow. Turning to him questioningly, I watched as he leaned against the side of a wall and panted loudly. "What's wrong?" I asked with a hint of concern in my voice. Looking up at me worriedly, Kurama replied: "I feel... ill." I couldn't help but sigh. "See? Being around all those sick youkai got to you! How do you feel?" I wondered as I went to his side and examined him at a distance. Sliding to the floor, Kurama placed his head in his hands and looked at the floor. "I feel like... I'm burning up. And my head's pounding," He answered weakly. "Chikusho," I cursed angrily. Grabbing Kurama by his arm, I pulled him to his feet and dragged him down the hall. "Matte!" Kurama pleaded. Instantly, I stopped. "Where are we going?" He asked curiously, his eyes glossing over as he spoke. "To the nurse. You need rest," I said plainly. "But Hiei- our classes!" Kurama protested. "Screw the classes," I spat. Without giving Kurama chance to say anymore, I hurried down the corridor, pulling him along with me. When we finally reached the nurse's office, I shoved the kitsune inside and into one of the empty chairs in the waiting room. I watched helplessly as Kurama seemed to get sicker by the second until finally, someone said: "Next!" Ignoring the youkai waiting, I grabbed Kurama and took him around the corner. To my dismay, Noroma was back. She glared at the two of us angrily before asking: "What do you want?" "He's sick. Help him," I ordered as I shoved Kurama forward. Kurama looked to Noroma weakly and did his best to smile. Noroma however, did not look amused. "Symptoms?" She demanded. Kurama sat down woozily as he began to speak. "Um, so far... dizziness, headache, stomachache, warmth, and dry throat," Kurama answered slowly. Immediately, Noroma took a bottle from out of a cabinet behind her and handed it Kurama. "Here ya go- next!" She shouted. "Wait a minute, this is for menstrual cramps," Kurama pointed out awkwardly. Giving Kurama a deathly glare, Noroma snatched back the bottle. "Yes, yes, I keep forgetting you're a boy. Go lie down in back and see if you feel better later," Noroma instructed as she motioned to a door behind her. Sighing inwardly, Kurama went towards the door and I followed. Before I could follow him though, Noroma's wrinkled hand shot out and grabbed my wrist. Glaring at the woman threateningly, I waited for an explanation. "Nothing's wrong with you! I may be old, but I'm not stupid. Go back to class!" She snapped. For a moment I couldn't believe I had been told off by a decrepit hag... then I came back to reality. Chuckling ominously I said: "And you think you can make me? I want to stay with Kurama, I will." To my surprise, the nurse's eyes flashed. "Oh... is that so? Fine then, do as you wish, but I warned you!" She raved. Shrugging nonchalantly I followed Kurama into the room he had just entered. All of the lights were off and a few beds were lined up against the wall. Lying down on one he instinctively curled into a ball. Silently, I sat on the bed beside him and stared at him through the dark. Although he faced away from me, he knew I was there- I was sure. The way his body sat alertly despite his state showed me he was still aware of my presence. So, I waited patiently by his side, letting him know I was there if he needed me... Suddenly, the silence was abruptly broken as the door swung open with a bang. Both Kurama and I whirled around to face the person in the doorway- Headmaster Yari. Remaining calm, I looked into his golden eyes. Although he stood expressionless, I could sense his anger and annoyance. Then, I realized that anger was directed at me. "Hiei. Come with me," Yari ordered in a low tone. Casting a last glance at Kurama, I inclined my head to my friend before rising to my feet. Then, without looking back, I went with Yari out of the nurse's office. Walking slightly behind the headmaster, I followed him all the way to the entrance of the school where his office resided. Yari motioned for me to sit down in front of his desk and I did so. Then, after he took a seat, he folded his hands on top of his desk and studied me with his steady gaze.  
"I'm waiting to here your excuse for skipping out on Sasa-san's class," Yari announced. Remembering that Sasa was Yari's sister, I chose my words carefully.  
"I was with Kurama. He was sick and I took him to the nurse," I explained truthfully. Moving forward slightly, Yari glared at me over the top of his glasses.  
"That is no excuse. I heard from Noroma that you disobeyed her orders to go back to Gassho. For your defiance, I should send you to detention... and if not for that, for stealing my spear," Yari said quietly. My eyes instantly widened in surprise, causing Yari to smile. So, he did know after all... but how? "Ahh, new students are always so fun to pick apart. Hiei, you will soon learn that you can't get away with as much as you think. I knew Kurama would probably be getting sick for his efforts to help the other students, so I decided to let him slide this once. Besides, it was you who accepted Petenshi's challenge. He just followed along. So, what do you suggest I do?" Yari wondered as he leaned back in his chair.  
Damnit! I thought to myself. He's been playing with me this whole time! All along he knew! I realized as I stared at Yari in silence. "You know, Kurama's illness is quite contagious... and very painful in its end stages. Perhaps I should just lock you two together and see what happens. But then again, I wouldn't want to be responsible for any diseases you might develop together," Yari said with a mischievous glint in his eye.  
Realizing what the headmaster was implying, I felt my face grow hot from embarrassment and anger. "No, I'm sure I'll be fine," I hissed through gritted teeth. Propping his head up on one hand, Yari stared at me with an annoying grin on his face.  
"Are you sure?" He questioned. I just glared at him without blinking. "Detention it is then. You will report to the dungeon in ten minutes and remain there till lunch. Understood?" Yari asked as he got to his feet.  
"Understood," I replied coldly.  
"I doubt you know how to get there, so Rumiko will escort you. I'll be taking back my spear. I suspect Petenshi will be joining you shortly," Yari announced. With that, the headmaster left the room as if nothing had happened. For some reason, I was starting to hate that man. It was almost as if he lived to make the students lives miserable, and by doing so, enjoy himself thoroughly. I just hoped what he said about Kurama's illness was a bluff.  
However, my thoughts were interrupted as Rumiko strolled into the main office. Glancing at me she let out a snort of disgust. "Follow me," She snapped. Turning on her heel, the girl made her way quickly out of the room and I followed. Moments later, we reached a flight of stairs going down into darkness. "Go down there- that's where you'll find detention," Rumiko explained. Giving me no chance to question her, Rumiko sped back down the hall.  
Was she always at Yari's beck and call? Shaking my thoughts, I began the descent into the darkness, but then heard something crawl in front of me. Cringing, I assumed it was more cockroaches. Was this school their breeding ground? Just then, my concerns for cockroaches took a back seat in my mind when I spotted a torch. Stepping off the step of stairs, I looked around the dimly lit room for any sign of life. What I saw, were various torture devices- some of which I had never seen. It began to dawn on me that this detention probably had nothing to do with class work. Standing alert I walked across the cold stone floor, my eyes darting back and forth. This was another time where I wished I had my sword. I made a mental note to find one as soon as I was done here. Suddenly, I heard soft footsteps coming from behind me and whirled around, my body tense. What I saw though, made me relax. A black cat was walking towards me, its emerald eyes bright and curious. I watched as the feline came up to me and rubbed up against my legs, purring softly. I just stared at it, unsure of what to do. Then, it looked up to me and walked away. Strange thing, I thought to myself with a shrug. Quickly forgetting the cat, I once again started to walk throughout the dungeon. A few minutes later though, I heard a cold voice say: "You're Hiei, are you not?" Slowly, I turned to face the voice, my eyes narrowed threateningly. I was now facing a man garbed completely in black. His hair was of the same color and dropped down to his shoulders like a curtain. What I found interesting though, were the bright green eyes he possessed. They almost seemed... catlike. "Yes, I'm Hiei. Who are you?" I demanded. With a smile, showing the man's glistening fangs he replied: "I am the Detention Master. That is all you need to know. My name is of no importance... for now." Raising an eyebrow at him, I stood in silence. This man was strange indeed. "Well, no use delaying any longer. Yari-sama has already informed me of your troublemaking ways. I'm sure we'll beat that spirit out of you before long," He declared airily. "I highly doubt that. I'm not the kind to bend due to pain," I spat defiantly. The Detention Master just cocked his head to one side and smiled slyly. "Ah, that's sad. I wouldn't want to mess up a face as beautiful as yours," The man said with playful sarcasm. "Enough of this. Why am I here?" I demanded in agitation. Suddenly, the man's face grew rigid. "I have never known one eager to receive his punishment. Very well, follow me," He ordered. With that, the man disappeared into the shadows. Hesitating for only a moment, I followed.  
  
By following the silhouette of the man through the darkness, we soon arrived at a small chamber no bigger than the room I shared with Kurama. Motioning for me to go inside, the man opened up the metal door, which reminded me of a prison cell. Stepping into the quarters lit only by one blazing torch, I looked to the Detention Master skeptically.  
"This room is empty. What do you plan to do to me?" I questioned darkly. The man just smiled and winked.  
"You'll see Hiei, you'll see. I will come and retrieve you when your trial has ended," He explained. Without uttering another word, the strange man closed the door. I heard it look and his footsteps slowly fade away. Now I was finally on my own.  
Unsure of what to do, I took a seat on the cold ground and stared at the bare wall across from me. If this was really all students did in detention, why was it so horrible? I was used to being alone- solitude could not break me down... but then, something strange happened. Yukina appeared in the room with me!  
"Yukina, what are you doing here?" I asked jumping to my feet. The girl just looked at me sadly. Then I noticed something- there was a giant hole in her chest where blood was flowing out. My eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "Yukina! What happened?" I demanded as I ran to her side. Just as I reached out to touch her though, she disappeared. I suddenly realized why detention was so horrible. Somehow this Detention Master was preying on my mind, using my emotions against me. Clenching my fist, I decided I would not be moved.  
As image after image of my sister, mother, and others flashed before me, I just closed my eyes and thought of Kurama. I prayed that his illness wasn't causing him as much pain as this was causing me.  
  
Then, when I feared it would never end, the illusions faded and the door swung open, revealing the Detention Master. "Come Hiei, your session is over for today," He announced. Acting as if nothing had happened, I followed the man out and back to the stairs whence I had come. "Have a nice day," He bad in a cheery tone. Ignoring him, I trudged back up the stairs where I was immediately met by Rumiko.  
"Come 'Iei, time for Buki with Yari-san," She announced. I grimaced. Now I'd be taking Weapons class with Yari? This day couldn't get any worst. "'Iei, it looks like you could use some cheering up. 'Ere, 'ave this," Rumiko exclaimed as she handed me what appeared to be a candy bar. Furrowing my eyebrows I looked to her judgmentally.  
"Thanks, but I don't need your sympathy," I replied.  
"Just take it," She hissed, her eyes flashing. Sighing inwardly, I snatched the food from out of her hand and bit into it. To my surprise, it was actually very good.  
"What is this?" I asked as we began to walk.  
"Chocolate covered cockroaches," Rumiko announced happily. Gagging on my food, I leaned over and threw up. "Oh, perhaps you caught that illness going around, ne?" Rumiko laughed.  
"Yeah, Yari-itus," I spat. Rumiko just shrugged as we reached the door to my next class. 


	8. Chapter 4 Dance Dance Again

Chapter 4 Dance Dance Again  
The first thing I noticed when I stepped into the room was the eerie silence. It was a silence that dared anyone to make a noise, and by doing so, smother it with using its' sheer power. Yes, a deadly silence- all thanks to the man who stood at the front of the room... Yari. Making brief eye contact with the headmaster, I made my way to the back of the room where there was an empty seat. To my dismay however, Yari ordered:  
"Hiei, please sit in the first row. I'm sure someone will gladly give up their seat for you." Instantly, all the students in the front row got to their feet and made their way to the back. I couldn't help but be amazed by their obedience to this man. Slowly I was beginning to see why this place was called the Boarding School of Hell. It wasn't because of the intense classes, but due to the iron fist who ruled over them. Everyone had a fear of Yari. That, was what I couldn't understand... Maybe I would by the end of my time here.  
Taking a seat in front as Yari had instructed, I looked up at him coldly, remaining quiet. Just as Yari was about to speak however, the door swung open again. This time, revealing Petenshi. "Ah, Petenshi, perfect timing. Please take a seat beside Hiei," Yari ordered. Immediately, Petenshi sat in the desk at my side, looking to Yari warily. By looking at him I assumed he had just returned from detention. I couldn't help but wonder what horrible visions Petenshi experienced...  
"Today, you will all be receiving a weapon of your choice. Keep in mind that weapons aren't allowed in classes. However, you may use them after noon within the school rules," Yari began. This statement made my heart leap. Did this mean I would finally obtain another sword? "First pick, goes to the lovely students up front," Yari exclaimed with a small grin. The man's words perplexed me. If he despised Petenshi and I so much, why was he giving us the first choice of armaments?  
Cautiously, I got up, followed by Petenshi. "Name your weapons," Yari ordered mechanically.  
"Sword," I answered promptly.  
"Chain scythe," Petenshi said softly. Glancing at Petenshi out of the corner of my eye, I studied him. He didn't seem like the type to wield a chain scythe. Actually, chain scythes were quite rare nowadays. Not many used them... If Petenshi could actually wield one proficiently, that would be a sight to behold.  
Just then, my mind snapped back to reality as Yari stretched out his hands. Closing his eyes, I watched as two small rays of light formed in Yari's palms. Moments later, they warped to become weapons. The one in his right hand was a sword much like my own, with a few differences. For one, the handle appeared to be made of titanium and littered with diamonds. The blade shone in the light as if it were made of glass, yet looked as sharp as a scalpel. Had Yari really created it out of thin air?  
In Yari's left hand, was a chain scythe with sapphires embedded in its' links. Strangely enough, the handle was made of ivory and the blade was formed from a metal similar to the sword. "You only get one weapon in this school. If it is lost, broken, or stolen, you will not receive another one and will be at a serious disadvantage around finals. So, to say the least, take care of them," Yari explained as he handed Petenshi and I our weapons.  
Suddenly everything made sense. Yari wasn't giving us theses blades out of the kindness of his heart- there was some sort of test where we would need them. Keeping this in mind, I slipped my new sword into the place my old one had occupied and looked to Yari in acknowledgment. I wasn't the type to thank others, but I inclined my head slightly to show Yari I liked what I saw. Smiling slightly, he nodded before sending the two of us back to our seats.  
For the rest of the period, I watched as other demons received their weapons- all of them of high caliber. Each time Yari crafted a blade, it was well formed and beautiful. Seeing him at work made me wonder even more why he was a headmaster. With his skills he could easily triumph over many foes and humans alike. Knowing this, I envied his skills and my desire to become stronger increased.  
However, half way through class, I began to feel strangely uncomfortable. Something was wrong- I could sense it. Although I knew not why, I felt as if I had to go somewhere. For some reason my eyes flew to Yari's. The headmaster and teacher glanced back at me grimly before saying: "Hiei, I suggest you go down to the nurse's office. Tell Noroma I sent you to retrieve Kurama," He ordered. Saying nothing, I got up and left. As soon as I closed the door behind me though, I broke out in a run.  
I seemed to fly down the halls as my heart raced. Kurama- that's what was wrong. As I got closer to the nurse's office, my worries increased. Recalling Yari's words, I grimaced. ((Kurama's illness is quite contagious... and very painful in its end stages...)) And then I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time- fear. What if Kurama was truly in danger? Could he die from this illness he had caught? No... I had lost too many people. I wouldn't lose my only friend as well.  
"Noroma!" I shouted as I sprinted into the nurse's office. Turning the corner, I came face to face with the hag known as the school nurse.  
"Yes, annoying brat, what is it?" The lady demanded.  
"Yari sent me to get Kurama. Where is he?" I questioned impatiently.  
"I locked him in the bathroom. He said he was going to puke and I didn't want to see it," Noroma said with a shrug. Furiously, I yelled:  
"You're the nurse, damnit! Aren't you supposed to tend to his wounds? Show me to him woman, before I slit your throat!"  
"Ah, brave now that you have a sword eh? Calm down, here's the key- the bathroom's over there," Noroma explained as she handed me a small silver object. Going to where the woman had pointed, I inserted the key into the knob and flung the door open. What I saw almost made me sick. Kurama sat on top of the toilet, curled in a ball. On the floor around him were piles of vomit and he was shaking violently. Standing there watching him, I felt more helpless than I had in ages. "Kurama, what's wrong?" I asked roughly. Looking up at me, the kitsune managed a weak smile. Damn, he looked horrible... "Oh, Hiei. Sorry to trouble you like this, I..." But Kurama didn't finish his sentence. Just then, he leaned over and gagged, choking on the vomit coming up his throat. Stepping back slightly, I allowed the puke to cover the rest of the bathroom floor. Then, looking to the kitsune, I made up my mind. Forgetting the mess before me, I went to Kurama's side. Sweeping Kurama up in my arms, I slung him over my shoulder and walked out of the bathroom. "Hey! Where do you think you're going! He hasn't cleaned the bathroom yet!" Noroma screeched as I made my way towards the door. Not in the mood to argue with the woman, I hissed: "Tell that to him when he dies tonight." Not giving Noroma a chance to respond, I stormed out of the nurse's office and down the hall. "Hiei, this isn't a great- "Ursai fox. If you speak you'll throw up all over me," I shushed. At the moment, I didn't care what was right or wrong. Seeing Kurama sick had done something to me. I would stay at his side until he recovered, and then, I would do everything in my power to get us out of here. One pain was enough, and I didn't plan on going back to detention... "Nice sword," Kurama managed to breathe. "Yari made it. One of his powers is to make weapons from nothingness," I explained. Kurama said nothing, but I could tell he was considering my words carefully. That's how it was with Kurama- his silence spoke volumes. Finally, we reached Yari's classroom. Gently, I set down Kurama and opened the door. "Yari," I said, causing the teacher to look at me. Breathing in deeply, I forgot my pride and asked: "I request permission to take Kurama back to his room." Slightly surprised, Yari studied me suspiciously. I never blinked, keeping my pleading expression for as long as possible. Then, Yari nodded, and I was gone. I carried Kurama all the way back to our room where I placed him on the bed. "I thought you wanted the bed," Kurama said weakly. "No, I've made friends with the cockroaches," I replied dryly. Kurama laughed loudly despite his state and then smiled. I smiled back, saying: "You know, they're actually quite good with chocolate." Kurama blinked, unsure if I was serious or not, but I never went on to explain. "Get some rest, I've got to go back to class," I explained as I turned towards the door. "Hiei, are you sure you're not the one who's sick?" Kurama asked in amazement. Looking back, I took on a determined expression. "Kurama, I'm going to do everything in my power to get us out of here. I figure I might as well follow the rules... for a little while. And if that doesn't work, I'll find another way," I promised. Kurama gave me one last smile before closing his eyes and falling asleep. It was time to go to work...  
  
As I stepped into Sokudo, Oke immediately greeted me with an onslaught of daggers, but I easily dodged them. Bowing hastily, Oke exclaimed: "Ah, Hiei-san, good, good. Welcome to class. Late you is, but you passed my tardy test. Take a seat, take a seat!" Strangely enough, I found Oke's quick, jumpy speech, amusing despite all that had happened. Taking my seat, I looked ahead, eager to face the next challenge.  
What surprised me though, was Oke calmly took a seat and propped his feet up on his desk. "Does anyone know why we are not having regular class today? Anyone, anyone?" Oke asked slyly. Just then, a boy raised his hand. "Yes, you, small kid! Speak!" Oke ordered.  
"Because the annual school dance is coming up, right sir?" The boy answered.  
Oke immediately jumped to his feet, surprising some as he rushed forward. "Right you is, right you is! The dance! Does anyone know what this means?" Oke demanded, his voice rising excitedly.  
"It means we get to play Dance Dance Revolution to practice, right?" The same boy replied.  
"Correct again! Bingo, bingo! Because the dance is also a competition, we will be playing the popular video game to practice for the challenges! Those who win games in the dance are granted an A in any class of their choice!" Oke went on. This immediately raised my spirits. Both Kurama and I were champions at Dance Dance Revolution. Perhaps this upcoming school dance could help us get out of here.  
A few moments later, Oke reached beneath his desk and began pulling out multiple game consoles of DDR. Rushing about the room, he revealed hidden TVs in the walls, which he promptly hooked up to the games. Soon, there was a mini-arcade in the room, outfitted with Dance Dance Revolution. "Take turns practicing, remember, practice makes perfect! Begin, begin!" Oke ordered. Immediately, everyone got to their feet and began to play. Whenever it was my turn, I did the hardest difficulty, amazing everyone with my speed and accuracy. This would be easy! But then again, I couldn't get too cocky. A cocky warrior was usually the first to perish. I would have to keep my eye out for other competitors. For now though, I had to focus on improving myself.  
Speed seemed to end abruptly when Oke announced: "Yes, yes, end of another day! On to lunch you go!" After all the machines had been turned off, the youkai flooded out of the room, chatting noisily. Only I hung back to talk with Oke. "Ah, Hiei-san, what is it?" Oke wondered as began to quickly put away the DDR games.  
"You've been a teacher here for a while correct? What can you tell me about this dance?" I asked curiously. To my surprise though, Oke wagged a finger at me.  
"Oh no, no! Hiei-san wouldn't try to get information would he now? No teacher is allowed to speak of it. All I can say is that you will need all your reflexes. DDR is just used as a warm up for the competitions. They are harder than normal, but you will be well rewarded with respect and grades if you do indeed win. Yes, yes, students have gained their freedom from the dance, they have!" Oke replied. All I could do was nod. There was no use trying to pressure him for information. If I did and got in trouble, I could blow my chance at being in the dance. Better to play it smart for now... Ha- it appeared Kurama really was rubbing off on me.  
Lunch seemed strangely empty without Kurama at my side. Although we had our small quarrels and didn't speak much on worldly things, I was use to his presence. Now that he was absent, I felt more alone than usual. Thankfully, Petenshi approached me, allowing my concerns for Kurama to vanish.  
"Care to play another game? Others are joining- it's the quickest way to earn A's you know," Petenshi whispered as he grinned.  
"Sure, it may earn me more respect in your circle of youkai friends, but it also turns the teachers against us. Doesn't that make it harder to escape from here?" I demanded sharply. Frowning slightly, Petenshi plopped down beside me.  
"I thought you said you might want to stay here- get stronger, all that crap. I thought you were... like me," Petenshi exclaimed coldly. I couldn't help but laugh.  
"You and I alike? That's unlikely. You don't know me well enough to even suggest that. Of course I want to be strong, but I've had a change of plans. Oh, and a warning for you... get in my way and I promise I'll destroy you," I declared. Petenshi's eyes instantly narrowed.  
"All right Hiei, I see how it is. Well, hell just got hotter for you, that is all I can say. Fare thee well... and good luck," Petenshi bade. Unmoved, I watched as Petenshi returned to the other side of the lunchroom. Although I sensed my life was about to get a lot more difficult, I didn't let it bother me. Kurama and I had already been through hell and back. What was one more trip?  
Right after lunch I returned to my room to find Kurama fast asleep. Choosing not to wake him, I decided I'd inform him of the dance in the morning. He appeared to be sleeping peacefully, which relieved me. Soon he'd be back to his old self and we'd be the same infamous pair. We would be feared and respected here just like we were in Spirit World, even if we had to make it that way.  
Quietly, I turned off the light and lied down on the floor. In the middle of the night I impulsively reached out to crush any of the cockroaches that crawled past my head... but they didn't bother me as much. I slept without disturbing dreams of my past or present. All I thought of was my future... and Kurama's.  
  
"Hiei! Wake up!" Kurama's voice ordered. Instantly, I sat up off the floor, causing a few cockroaches to scatter. Ignoring them, I rose to see Kurama standing at the door, dressed in a clean uniform. "What is it?" I demanded. "The door won't open. I've tried forcing it, but it won't budge. Every time I touch it strange spirit energy emits from it. I've never seen the likes of it before," Kurama explained worriedly. Perplexed, I made my way to Kurama's side where I reached for the doorknob. Before I had the chance to touch it though, I felt a deadly shock race through my body and stepped back. "Who could have done this?" I asked, but before the words had escaped me, I already had an answer. "Petenshi," I seethed. "Petenshi? But I had the impression he was our ally," Kurama replied confused. "A lot can change in one day. We're enemies now," I announced matter-of- factly. Sighing heavily, Kurama crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, what are we going to do about this?" Kurama wondered. "I guess we'll use the vent... but before we do, there's something you should know," I explained. While I spoke, Kurama summoned his rose whip and used it to pull off the vent covering over our heads. "There's a dance coming up. We can win grades by winning in competitions," I explained as Kurama jumped up and I followed. "So we have to dance?" Kurama confirmed as the two of us began to crawl carefully through the duct. "Yes, we have to dance again," I agreed. "And it seems that Petenshi and his band of lackeys are going to try and make things difficult for us," I added in an amused tone. "More difficult for us? Ha, Hiei my friend, it'll be us who'll be making it difficult for them," Kurama retorted in a tone Youko would have used. I couldn't help but grin. "How silly of me. Of course you're right." Then, smiling evilly I said: "Petenshi, hell just got twice as hot for you."  
  



	9. Chapter 4 Dance Dance Again Part 2

"It seems that you've returned to my class... but because you're late, you'll have to get a pass from Yari's office," Watagashi explained without looking up from his paper work. I stood impatiently in the Gym teacher's office, eager to return to class. I knew that this was all Petenshi's doing. He had purposely made us late to get us into trouble, but there was no helping it. Before I had a chance to reply though, Kurama bowed.  
"We will do as you say," Kurama agreed as he left the room. Fuming silently, I followed after him. I didn't know about Kurama, but I wasn't eager to encounter Yari so soon. Moments later though, we stood before him in the main office.  
"What is it now?" Yari questioned as he stared up at us from his desk.  
"We're late to class and we need a pass from you to give to Watagashi- san," Kurama answered simply.  
"Oh, and you assume I'll just give it to you?" Yari asked with a laugh. Kurama and I exchanged looks of silent disbelief before turning back to the headmaster. "Sorry, but all the trouble you've caused me has put me behind in my work. The dance is tomorrow, and the school is not nearly prepared. You'll just have to skip this period and get an F for the day," Yari said with a shrug. My anger immediately began to boil up and I found myself self-consciously reaching for my sword. Before I even had the chance to unsheathe it though, Yari's eyes flashed and he reached over his desk to grasp my hand.  
"Take that weapon out in front of me and I'll snap your wrist," He threatened quietly. I just gave him a cold glare before allowing my arm to fall back to my side. "Get out of my sight- go wander the halls or something," Yari ordered with a wave of his hand. And that as they say, was that. With no pass and no other place to go, Kurama and I took a stroll through the halls of the giant building while inspecting our surroundings.  
A few minutes before the period would come to a close, Kurama and I passed by a hall swarming with people in teacher-uniforms. The two of us immediately did a double take and stared in confusion at the mob before us. Then, a few youkai shifted from their positions and I saw that they were blocking off a door. On the door, was a sign saying: School Dance Hall. I assumed that this meant they were guarding the room where we would be competing. Oke hadn't been kidding when he said it was a secret. These teachers took the school dance seriously... knowing this; I just wanted to compete even more. And now that Petenshi was my rival, I could show everyone up by defeating him.  
Just then, my thoughts were interrupted as a teacher shouted: "Hey! Get to class! You're not supposed to be here!" Wasting no time, Kurama and I hurried back to our side of the school where our next class, Mind, was being held. As soon as we reached the door though, we heard it lock. Perplexed, Kurama knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?" Came Miss Umu's voice.  
"It's Kurama and Hiei- is something wrong?" Kurama questioned.  
"Oh, you two have been exempt from this class for today... right now you are to report to detention," Umu replied. Hearing 'detention', my hair immediately stood on end. Sighing inwardly, Kurama turned to me.  
"Well, I suppose we must go now. Have any idea where it is?" Kurama wondered.  
"Yeah," I answered coldly. Choosing not to explain, I showed Kurama to the dark staircase leading to the Detention Master's layer. I assumed this was also Petenshi's work. It was if he ran the school! Obviously, he had a lot of connections. Not knowing what was to come, Kurama and I descended the flight of stairs and waited on the bottom landing.  
A few minutes after we had arrived, a black cat came up to us through the darkness. I tensed; knowing it was the Detention Master in disguise. Moments later, the feline changed into the man I had met the day before, causing Kurama's eyes to widen in surprise.  
"Ah, Hiei, I didn't expect you back so soon... oh, and you brought a friend, wonderful. This must be the infamous Kurama," The Detention Master greeted.  
"Hello sir," Kurama greeted cautiously. Chuckling slightly, the Detention Master inclined his head to us before speaking again.  
"Don't worry, you're not here for punishment, you're just here to help me. Seeing Petenshi's up to no good, I assumed something like this would happen. He's like the Student Headmaster around here- he gets away with quite a lot. Anyway, you're his new enemies? Things should get interesting..." The Detention Master mused with a sly smile. I wasn't sure what to think about this man. Did he delight in seeing others in pain, or did he just like to sit back and manipulate people from afar? Like some youkai I had met, he seemed to be a labyrinth of emotion and mystery.  
Just then, the Detention Master looked to me with his bright emerald eyes and grinned. "You two against the school? That will be a spectacular show indeed... but if you wish to succeed, you must first gain allies. In the Boarding School of Hell, friends are the keys to survival... So, allow me to be your first sponsor," He declared. With that, the man bowed low before righting himself. "I am Muchitsujo Mugen, an infinity of chaos. I humbly offer my service," The Detention Master exclaimed. I couldn't believe my ears. The master of punishment was offering to be our ally?  
"What's in it for you?" I asked sharply. What was this man's hidden motive? He couldn't be helping us out of the 'goodness of his heart'.  
"Simple. I get to see Petenshi fail. It was because of him that I was appointed the Detention Master, a job that I am not too proud of... but enough with the past. Do you want my help or not?" Mugen asked impatiently.  
  
Kurama and I looked to one another and nodded. "We will be honored to have you on our side," The kitsune replied. Smiling slightly, Mugen bowed again.  
"Well then, there is much work to do. Come with me and I'll tell you all I know. Don't worry about your other classes- I'll make sure you're pardoned from them. Right now you need to worry about the School Dance," The Detention Master began.  
And so, we followed the strange man into the dark dungeon and listened intently to the advice he had to give us. One way or another, I was going to overthrow Petenshi and rule this school. My mind was made up- I would become the King of Hell.  
  
"All right, remember everything I told you and you'll be sure to win something. Be careful though. Yari-san might have changed the rules over the past year," Mugen instructed as we walked down the corridor towards the school Dance Hall. As we walked, students poured out of their rooms, dressed in their finest uniforms. Everyone appeared eager to compete in the upcoming events.  
Over the past day, Kurama and I had trained under Mugen, the Detention Master. Who knew he had a DDR machine hidden away in the depths of the dungeon... Mugen also offered us some insight on past school dances, saying there were five separate competitions, all varying in style and rules. One would focus on speed, another on individual style, one on moving to the beat, another for couples, and lastly, one for memorization of instructions. We trained in every category, and now I was ready to go.  
My crimson eyes scanned the area around me, keeping an eye out for Petenshi. Because Kurama and I had been in the dungeon for the last twenty- four hours, we hadn't seen him, but I was certain he'd be here to try and defeat me. This would be the first test Kurama and I would take in the Ryosei-Gakko no Jigoku, and I was going to make sure I came out on top.  
When we finally reached the doors to the Dance Hall, music could be heard blaring from inside. The lights were off, but colorful spotlights and strobe lights were present, creating a club-like atmosphere. As soon as the three of us stepped into the large room, the noise of the student population reached my ears. The singing, talking, and laughing grated on my nerves, but I forced myself to remain calm and composed. Soon, Yari would arrive and the competition would begin. Anyone was allowed to enter, and those who didn't dance would form the audience.  
After a few minutes of leaning against a nearby wall though, the lights turned off and the music faded. Students all yelled at people to shut up until finally, there was complete silence. Then, a single white spotlight focused on the center of the floor where Yari stood, microphone in hand. Kurama and my ears instantly perked up as the Headmaster began to speak.  
"Hello students, and welcome to our annual school dance. Like always, we will be having the five special dancing events. Those who win will receive A's in a class of their choice. Will all those wishing to participate in the Accuracy Dance please step forward," Yari exclaimed.  
Immediately, Kurama and I stepped away from Mugen to go where the Headmaster stood. Others stepped into the light with us, including Petenshi. Silently, I glared into the youkai's blue eyes. Get in my way and you'll be the first to perish, I thought within myself. Just then, I heard Petenshi's voice inside my head reply: May the best dancer win. After locking eyes briefly, the two of us looked to Yari as he began to explain the rules.  
"In the first dance, you must react to the arrows on screen, much like Dance Dance Revolution. As you dance people will be eliminated until the dancer with the least mistakes remains. All those wishing to compete, please select a dance pad," Yari instructed. Just then, the room lit up, revealing a floor with DDR pads and a huge TV screen covering an entire wall. Without delay, Kurama and I took our places and stared up at the monitor, ready to fight.  
Suddenly, the screen flickered to life, revealing a huge DDR multiplayer mode. I wasn't sure how Yari had gotten the altered version of the game, but it allowed at least twenty people to play against eachother. Looking down at my dance pad, I saw it was labeled '#3'. Glancing up at the TV in front of me, I found the section of the screen with my number and focused as the level loaded. Finally, Yari exclaimed: "Ready, set, dance!"  
No warning was given as the arrows flew up the screen. Familiar with DDR, Kurama and I began to move quickly, our eyes glued to the TV in front of us. Every time my feet moved to the correct arrow, my spirits would soar within me. There was no way I could lose this. Both Kurama and I had been finalists in the DDR championship while on our own cruise ship.  
Minutes passed, and soon sections of the screen began to black out as players failed to keep up with the pace. Eventually, only Kurama, Petenshi, a couple others, and me remained. But soon, it was down to only three- Petenshi, Kurama, and myself. None of us said a word as demons cheered us on in approval. Beads of sweat began to roll down my face due to all the dancing I was doing. My speed never altered though, for I was determined to win.  
And then suddenly, I heard Kurama misstep beside me. His screen immediately darkened, leaving only Petenshi and I. My pace immediately quickened in my efforts to remain on top, but Petenshi did not slow. The seemingly endless level continued to feed arrows onto the screen as the two of us drenched the floor with our sweat. And then finally, the music stopped and the screen went blank. Our peers cheered as Yari once again spoke into the microphone.  
"Well, well! This has never happened before... It seems we have a tie! Hiei and Petenshi, you both receive A's in a class of your choice. What will it be?" Yari wondered.  
"Mind," We replied in unison. After we spoke, we glared at each other, but said nothing more. Yari just nodded as he turned to address the crowd.  
"All right, it is now time to start our Rhythm Competition. Will everyone who wants to play please step forward at this time," Yari ordered. Taking a deep breath of air in through my nostrils, I went to Yari's side, accompanied by Kurama. The Headmaster raised an eyebrow and then laughed as Petenshi joined us. Soon we had a full roster of challengers. Nodding in acknowledgment, Yari went on to explain the next game.  
"In this next dance, you will hear a rhythm played along with colored lights. To win, you must imitate the rhythm you heard by stepping on dance pads of the matching color. Whoever completes the most rhythms correctly will be named the victor. Now, everyone take your places," Yari exclaimed.  
Instantly, another part of the dance hall was lit up. This time, the dance pads were circular and had seven different areas, all of which were different colors. I assumed these were the mats we had to step on. As each student competing claimed their own mat, I looked up to see a string of lights, also with the seven colors on the dance pad. Once the students grew quiet, Yari raised his hand and shouted: "Begin!"  
I listened intently as the lights above flashed, accompanied with different sounds. The red was a symbol, then there were three greens in a row, the tapping of a drum, and finally, purple, which sounded like a gong. The lights stopped as our dance pats lit up. I easily copied what I had just heard just as the next string of commands began.  
Soon I got into a groove of dancing. The beats were catchy and grew longer with each round until finally, they ended. Moments later, my dance pad along with Kurama's and Petenshi's lit up. Yari scratched his head as the spotlight flew to him. "Goodness, a three way tie this time? It appears none of you made a mistake. Well, okay then, name your class," Yari ordered grumpily.  
"Gassho," The three of us echoed. After speaking we all looked at eachother awkwardly. It appeared we all wanted to get out of the same classes...  
"Gassho it is..." Yari said slowly as he glared directly at me. Glaring back, I waited for the Headmaster to go on. "The next dance will be a Couple's Dance... but there is one catch this year. You must dance with members of the opposite sex," Yari declared. Hearing this, my heart nearly stopped. Kurama and I had already worked on a dance routine, which had been hard enough. Now what would we do now that we couldn't dance together?  
Looking to Kurama worriedly, I said nothing, waiting for an explanation. Then, I heard a voice ask: "Looking for a partner?" Whirling around, the two of us came face to face with Rumiko.  
"Yes, as a matter of fact," Kurama answered.  
"Well, I'll dance with one of you... for a price," Rumiko offered.  
"Ha- no thanks. We do not need your help," I hissed. Rumiko frowned just as Petenshi walked by, Tanoshii by his side. The youkai grinned at me mockingly as if to say: 'Where's your partner?' Swallowing my pride once more, I allowed my anger to flare up and take control. "Fine. Dance with me," I ordered.  
"Hmph. All right, but you have to help me out after this," Rumiko said sternly.  
"Yes, whatever you want. Just hurry," I ordered impatiently.  
"All right 'Iei-san. Let's dance," Rumiko agreed as she took me by the hand. Without saying anything else, the demoness dragged me out onto the dance floor. "Follow my lead 'Iei," She instructed. Although I despised being told what to do by a woman, a youkai girl no less, I did as she said. To my surprise, she danced gracefully as if she were floating on air. All I had to do was keep up with her, which was also surprisingly easy. I could feel Yari's eyes on me from somewhere within the crowd, but I pretended not to notice. Right now, all I could do was dance, dance, and dance again.  
  



	10. Chapter 5 It's Getting Hot in Here

The more I danced with Rumiko, the more natural our dancing became. Eventually we became so engrossed in the music that we hardly noticed eachother. Her movement was fluid and precise. She never missed a beat. I had a hard time believing this was the hyper, bubbly girl I had met earlier, not to mention the cold, morbid woman. But this realization soon became an after-thought as we focused on our movements. People began to form a ring around us, watching us as we danced.

I was so involved in what I was doing though, that I didn't notice Petenshi pat me on the back until he laughed. Whirling around, I glared at him, throwing Rumiko and I off beat. We quickly got back in step, but I could tell she wasn't very pleased. I cursed Petenshi in my mind until the music ended and people gathered around. Grabbing the microphone, Yari looked to us and announced with a grin: "Petenshi and Tanoshii are the winners!"

Angrily, I unsheathed my sword and headed for the youkai with cold blue eyes. It was because of him Rumiko and I hadn't won and I was through with this child's play. Before I had the chance to reach him though, I felt my knees give out from under me. My weapon skidded across the dance floor, stopping at Petenshi's feet. Looking up, I glared at the Headmaster. He glared back just as fiercely before pulling me to my feet.

"You're through. Get out of here," He hissed.

"What?" I demanded through gritted teeth.

"You heard me. If you want to take out the competition by force, you are not worthy to compete. Take your sword and get out of my sight," Yari ordered darkly.

"You can't tell me what to do. I'm the same as any other student, and if you haven't noticed, Petenshi purposely threw Rumiko and me off so he could win. He's nothing more than lowly scum," I pointed out. Eyes flashing, Yari grabbed me by my wrist and twisted. I flinched, but did not move, making sure to keep eye contact.

"This is my school and unless you want to be severely punished, you'll do as I say. Now… get out of here," Yari snapped.

"Come on Hiei," I heard someone behind me say. Turning, I saw Mugen staring at me with his steady gaze. Giving Yari one last look, I picked up my sword and followed the Detention Master out of the hall. Kurama joined me in silence. The students watched us till we left and then the hall erupted with noise. Too angry to speak, I followed Mugen without question.

"You blew it," He said simply.

"Hn," Was all I could say. I felt like protesting, but how could I? I had been rash and jumped in without thinking like an amateur fighter. Petenshi had won- I had _let_ him win.

"Don't worry though. You'll get another chance to defeat him in a few days," Mugen assured us with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Kurama questioned before I could.

"Every year, three days after the School Dance, Koenma cuts the power to the school due to cost related reasons… basically, there's no lights and no air conditioning," Mugen began.

"So, it'll be extremely hot?" Kurama assumed. Mugen nodded.

"That's right… and the heat causes a lot of demons to get fidgety. To cool the students down, Yari holds a Water Fight inside the school. Its' girls vs. boys in a battle of water balloons and giant super soakers," Mugen explained. I looked at the Detention Master in disbelief. A battle of… water? I cringed. Water was not my favorite element, but if this competition meant I could show up that bastard Petenshi, I was in.

"But if its' girls vs. boys, how do we get back at Petenshi?" Kurama wondered. Mugen grinned widely.

"This is where it gets interesting. The two groups are divided into smaller divisions. Each division gets to make their own choices concerning sides… so basically, you can rebel and try and conquer everyone, or join the other side and vice versa. When the targets attached to your head, chest, and legs have been hit with water, you're out of the Water War. Whatever division or side is left standing is declared the winners and they are exempt from two classes of their choice… You've already gotten rid of two of your classes Hiei, and Kurama, I believe you've mastered three. Get two more and you'll be closer to the exit," Mugen finished.

Kurama and I looked to eachother silently. We had never participated in a Water War before, but it sounded like something we could accomplish. "Oh, just one thing," Mugen said as we made it back to the dungeons.

"What's that?" Kurama and I asked in unison.

"Make sure Petenshi's team goes down in shame," Mugen declared, his eyes burning with passion. It was then both Kurama and I agreed to fight.

"Don't worry Mugen. It'll be hot in here before you know it," I exclaimed evilly.

_* * * * *_

I never realized Mugen was so influential until he got us out of all our classes. He simply told the teachers we were being punished for our behavior at the dance and we'd be too sore to concentrate. And so, for the next three days, we would train in the dungeons. The training we went through mostly involved accuracy with water guns, dodging, and stealth. Mugen told us that the key to winning was paying attention to what was around us and acting as if we were using real guns instead of super soakers. And then finally, the day came…

_* * * * *_

"Will all students please report to the auditorium for information on the Water Wars," Yari's voice boomed over the intercom. Kurama and I both stirred from our places on the floor and looked to each other. Although it was still early, sweat poured down our face. During the last few days, the temperature had risen to one hundred degrees Fahrenheit. Because I was accustomed to the heat, it didn't affect me as much, but it appeared Kurama was having a hard time with it.

Looking at him as we left the room, I noticed his hair was frizzy and his forehead wet from perspiration. It was hard for him to concentrate in the heat. The sooner the Water Wars began the better. Neither Kurama nor I knew where the auditorium was, so we followed the giant crowd of students that flooded the hallways till we reached the large room with hundreds of seats lined up neatly.

Kurama and I took seats near the front. The smell of sweat was staggering. All the students were in desperate needs of baths. While everyone took their seats, those already sitting began to form pools of liquid with the sweat that dripped from their bodies. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and looked up to the stage where Yari was testing a microphone. Finally, everyone was seated and the room grew quiet.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the long awaited Water Wars," Yari announced cheerily. No one moved, too hot and exhausted to show any emotion. Yari, not letting this get to him, went on. "You know how it goes- guys vs. girls with your choice of super soakers or water balloons. Each person will receive an equal amount of weapons and have magical targets attached to their bodies. Once the game begins you may do as you wish. The object of the game is to be the last one standing and there is no limit to the number of teammates you may have. With this said, will the front row please come forward to receive their gear," Yari instructed.

Instantly, the students up front got to their feet and approached the stage where many boxes were set up. I watched curiously as they grabbed guns and empty balloons from out of the boxes. Each person received five balloons and one super soaker. Then, they went to Yari, who, with a wave of a hand, caused three targets to appear on the student's body- one on the leg, one on the chest, and one on the back of the head. The targets were giant bull's eyes, about the size of one's hand. Row after row of students came up, until Kurama and I did the same. Once everyone had gotten their equipment, we returned to our seats and looked to Yari once more.

"Oh yes, one more things. Bathrooms are sanctuaries. No one can be shot inside of them. They will also serve as refilling stations. Boys will start on the west side of school, and girls on the east. At exactly nine o' clock the battle will begin. Good luck," Yari finished. With that said, all the students got up and left the auditorium, heading to their respective places. Before Kurama and I could get away though, I felt someone grab my arm.

Whirling around, I came face to face with Rumiko. "What do you want?" I demanded as I pulled out of her grasp.

"You promised you'd 'elp me," She pointed out.

"So? We never won," I shot back. Eyes flashing, Rumiko grabbed me once more, digging her nails into my skin as she did so.

"You promised," She pointed out. With a sigh, I knew she had me beat. I was not the type to go back on my word.

"Fine, what is it that you want?" I asked impatiently. Looking left and right Rumiko whispered:

"I want you two to 'elp the girls win… and I don't mean just the water wars, I mean, everything. Also, I want to defeat Petenshi. I know 'e may be your friend, but you 'ave to do as I say." I couldn't help but grin. This girl's agenda perfectly matched our own. Even Kurama smiled.

"Well, it sounds quite demanding, but I believe we will have to bend. After all, Hiei did promise you," Kurama stated gravely.

"Yes. Once the war begins, we'll seek you out," I assured her. Smiling with triumph, Rumiko released me and nodded.

"Wonderful. Ta ta," She bade. With that, we went our separate ways. Kurama and I made sure to go to a deserted part of school where not many students went. Petenshi would be sure to come after us as well knowing him, so I wanted to find a path he wouldn't be very likely to take. Finding an empty broom closest, Kurama and I went inside it and locked the door. Sitting in the darkness, we waited patiently, our guns pumped to the maximum.

The only sound was that of our hearts. And then, I heard screaming and yelling accompanied with footsteps. "It seems it has begun," Kurama declared. Silently, I opened the door a crack.

"Ready Kurama?" I wondered.

"Of course," Kurama agreed. Not waiting any longer, I threw open the door and jumped out of the closest. Without a second to spare, the two of us ran down the nearest hallway towards the opposite side of school. We sprinted at full speed so we wouldn't get caught in the crossfire of battle. And then, we finally spotted girls heading towards us. They cocked their guns ready to fire, but then, Kurama threw his hands up and shouted: "Wait, hold your fire!" Perplexed, the girls stopped and stared at us. I also put my arms up to signify we were not going to attack.

"What do you want?" A girl with long black hair demanded.

"We're on your side. Rumiko recruited us," Kurama explained. At this, the girl's grinned.

"Ah, so you're the two. Well, don't just stand there! Come with us!" The girl ordered. I looked to Kurama, who shrugged. Putting our arms back down, we accompanied the group of girls further into the school. The area that we soon entered appeared deserted, and it was exceptionally dark compared to the rest of the building. My hand was never far from my sword, or the water balloons attached to my belt.

And then, we stopped walking and the doors we had previously entered slammed shut. Then, shutters flew open and the room was lit to reveal… the girl's lavatory? Surrounding us was a giant group of female peers, among them were Rumiko and Tanoshii. Forcing myself not to start demanding answers, I calmly asked: "What's the meaning of this?" Instantly, Rumiko stepped forward.

"We're tired of that bastard Petenshi ruling the school. We think it's time for a new leader," Rumiko explained. Kurama and I exchanged looks before turning back to Rumiko.

"And you think that leader should be you?" I assumed.

"No you idiot! Tanoshii!" Rumiko snapped. Both Kurama and my eyes' widened in surprise as we turned to the demoness beside Rumiko. She smiled flirtatiously at Kurama who turned a deep shade of pink.

"Her? You can't be serious," I hissed. At this Tanoshii stuck out her tongue and presented a rude hand gestured. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, it'll be the perfect pay back. Petenshi and Tanoshii broke up long ago. The only reason they danced together was because Petenshi paid 'er," Rumiko explained. Somehow, I wasn't surprised. But Tanoshii as leader? I wasn't sure if that was wise… but who would be worst? Petenshi… or his bitch?

"How does this help us? This deal isn't looking any better than the situation we're already in," I stated boldly.

Rumiko laughed maniacally. "You don't 'ave a choice. If you 'aven't noticed, there are more of us then you. Refuse to 'elp us and we'll take you out right 'ere… besides, you will be rewarded for your assistance. When Tanoshii becomes Queen of the School, we'll make sure to grant you two special privileges," Rumiko vowed.

"We'll do whatever we want bitch, but for now we'll help you. Besides, I did give my word, and even if I despise you, I won't break my promise. Let's get this over with," I said darkly. Many of the girls in the room cast me dirty looks. Kurama just laughed weakly.

"Very well. Here's the plan…"

Kurama and I listened quietly to Rumiko's words. Most of the plan I didn't agree with it, but it seemed we'd have to do as the girls asked. Things were about to get interesting. After everyone was clear on eachother's roles we flooded out of the bathroom and went our separate ways.

"Ready Hiei?" Kurama asked. As he spoke he donned the cloak the girls had given him. Pulling on mine as well, I nodded silently.

"Let's kick some ass," I agreed. Kurama grinned at me as we stealthily made our way back to the boy's side of the school. Our mission was to take out everyone till only Petenshi's group remained. Then the real fun would begin…

_* * * * *_

Kurama and I clung to the ceiling vent with all our strength and used our power to remain motionless as people passed below us. Thankfully, our cloaks were the same color as the school interior and clung tightly to our bodies. In a way, they helped to camouflage us from people who might notice two bodies hanging above them.

Many large groups of boys passed beneath us, but we remained silent. We were waiting for a smaller, weaker group to prey on first. And then, an opportunity arose to do just that. Three boys, all appearing to be in their early teens, came down the hall with most of their balloons missing and the targets on their heads already soaked. I glanced at Kurama out of the corner of my eye and he nodded. We waited till they were directly below us before we dropped down on top of them.

"Ah!" They all yelped in surprise. It was easy to pin the first two, but the third would be tricky. Before the remaining fighter could react, both Kurama and I pointed our guns at him.

"If you know what's good for you you'll set your weapon down," I declared haughtily. Looking defeated, the boy did as we said and then put his hands up. His other two comrades squirmed beneath us uncomfortably. The one I was currently holding asked:

"What's going on? Aren't you guys on our side?"

"There has been… a change of plans, so to speak," Kurama answered smoothly.

"You're working for the girls?!" The three demanded.

"Heh- working for them? No, we're just helping them out to get our revenge," I spat. "Now, you- go and tell the others what has happened. That Hiei and Kurama have joined the other side… And inform them that we will be waiting in the cafeteria," I ordered the free demon. He just nodded before turning and running away.

"Hey! Come back!" His comrades pleaded. But he never did. Some minutes of silence passed before the demon's friends looked up at us.

"What are you going to do with us?" Kurama's demon wondered. Grinning, I answered:

"Eliminate you of course." Within seconds the boys were drenched.

"Feel free to do as you wish," I laughed coldly. The two looked at us as if we were insane before running in the same direction their peer had gone. Turning to Kurama I nodded. "Show time," I informed him. In agreement, the two of us headed down the hall towards the cafeteria.


	11. Chapter 5 It's Getting Hot in Here Part ...

It had been over half an hour since we had sabotaged the group of three demons and there was still no sign of Petenshi or his followers. Were they coming, or had the demons ran off like cowards? Kurama and I were to draw them all in and keep them busy while the girls set up. I knew Petenshi wasn't stupid, but he wasn't the smartest either. He was hotheaded and arrogant. There was no way he'd pass up a chance to take Kurama and I out... so what was taking him so long?  
"This is taking too long. Something is up," Kurama whispered as he peeked out from behind the door. I nodded silently in agreement. The cafeteria was both spotless and empty. Hopefully, it wouldn't stay that way for long. As soon as Petenshi and the boys entered we would begin our assault and signal to our 'team' to begin the operation. Waiting wasn't my style, but I wasn't going to mess up again. I forced myself to hold on the little patience I had and wait for any sign of our enemies. And then suddenly, my crimson eyes spotted something moving slowly across the floor.  
  
Nudging Kurama, I pointed to it and he shook his head in confirmation. Clutching my gun, I pumped air into it, preparing myself to shoot at any moment. What I had seen happened to be a full water balloon. Out of anticipation, I held my breath, assuring that no noise could be heard. And then finally, Petenshi himself stepped into the room. I felt tempted to take him out then and there, but I thought twice. He was sure to have back up.  
Just as I suspected, a large group of male demons came in after him, all wielding their weapons and balloons. They looked around, their eyes scanning every inch of the cafeteria. Kurama and I waited for the precise moment until they all finished filing into the room. And then, Petenshi spoke.  
"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" He taunted with a grin on his face. "I know you two are here- your stench fills the room!" Petenshi declared. I held back a snort. If he smelled us, why didn't he just attack us now? Judging by the slight shaking of his body, it was our demonic aura that he sensed. He was afraid. The almighty Petenshi, despite all his followers, was afraid of us. That alone gave me both power and pride. It made it easier for us to accomplish our goal.  
Looking to Kurama, I nodded and he did the same. In unison we busted open the door and jumped out to face the male student population. Immediately, they swiveled around to face us, guns cocked and water balloons ready.  
"Ah, there you two are," Petenshi greeted calmly. Despite his collected demeanor, I knew Petenshi was wary of us. I then figured out why he took so long... he had to round up everyone he could find.  
"Why the long wait?" I teased, preying on his fear without shame. "It's not polite to keep guests waiting," I prodded. Petenshi visibly tensed, but tried not to show it- failing miserably in the process.  
"It takes a while for news to get to me. I only found out about this little plan of yours minutes ago," Petenshi exclaimed. It was a very bad lie, but I let it slide.  
"Of course, how silly of me not to notice. It does take your brain a while to comprehend what we do, now doesn't it?" I said with a grim smile. Petenshi's eyes narrowed, but I continued to keep a sly grin on my face.  
"So what's this all about? Why have you betrayed us?" Petenshi wondered, getting down to business.  
"Quite frankly, we don't like you," I retorted.  
"That I got. But why would you two team up with girls? Don't tell me they offered you their services- they can't be that desperate!" Petenshi mocked. Deciding to hit him hard I replied:  
"Actually, your former bitch Tanoshii set out some pretty tempting suggestions. Tell me Petenshi, is she good?"  
It was obvious I had touched a nerve, for Petenshi's face grew a dark red.  
"You'll pay for that you bastard." And the fight was on.  
  
"Hurry Hiei, this way!" Kurama urged as we flew down the halls. Together we rounded a corner; Petenshi and his followers hot on our heels.  
"Why are we running? We should just fight! Where are those bitches- I thought they were assisting us!" I growled.  
"I know, but something must have gone wrong," Kurama replied in exasperation.  
After emerging from our hiding place, we had dodged hundreds of attackers and started running. We had been running ever since, barely escaping water from every direction. The girls were supposed to back us up, but they were nowhere to be seen. I had a feeling that they were using us a distraction, and if that were the case, they would pay dearly. No one manipulated me and got away with it.  
"We have to attack them sometime or we won't get anywhere!" I pointed out in irritation.  
"I know that- just hold on a little longer. Let's go to Mugen's- I'm sure he can offer an explanation," Kurama persuaded. Deciding to go along with the fox's plan for the moment, we made our way through the corridors to the dungeon where Mugen resided. Throwing open the door, we jumped down the stairs and hid in the shadows until a certain black cat appeared.  
After the feline shifted to his human form, the interrogation began. "Where are the girls? What's going on?" I demanded, my adrenaline pumping.  
"The boys have locked them in the basement," Mugen said calmly.  
"What?!" Kurama and I asked in surprise.  
"They're in the basement. The boys chased them there and trapped them. I'm pretty sure Petenshi has the key... But at the moment they are out of the picture," Mugen explained. Cursing under my breath, I asked:  
"What should we do?" Even I knew we would need help if we intended to take on the whole school. Doing it alone would be suicide.  
"Well... there is one way you can get them... but it will take some distraction, acting, and great timing," Mugen trailed.  
"Tell us," I ordered. Sitting on the ground beside us, Mugen began to speak.  
"All right, here's what you can do..."  
  
Kurama had already set off to complete his part of the plan. For now, it was up to me. I clung to the ceiling of a dark corridor, listening for the footsteps of my enemies. My breathing was controlled and made no sound whatsoever. Patience wasn't my best quality, but I was forcing myself to wait. If I wanted this revenge to be sweet, I would stay put.  
And then, I heard it- the soft thudding of feet as demons headed my way. Cloaking my energy from prying minds, I clung to the ceiling and did my best to blend in. Finally, someone turned the corner. Looking down, I noticed it was Petenshi. This couldn't get any better. I waited for the demon to pass below me until I dropped soundlessly behind him. Following him quietly through the school, I waited for the opportune moment.  
Then, he and his few followers stopped. Quickly, I took out a water balloon, and without warning, threw it at Petenshi's head. Before he turned around, it thoroughly soaked his upper target. Enraged, he whirled to face me, firing his gun like a maniac. Using my lightning reflexes, I dodged the flow of water and ran in the opposite direction. I hoped they would do as I planned. Their footsteps caused me to grin. Good, they were following me.  
"Come on Hiei, you coward! Fight me like a man!" Petenshi yelled after me. Ignoring him, I continued to run to where I knew Kurama would be waiting. As I ran, more of Petenshi's followers joined in the chase, but I continued to go on without worry. I could trust Kurama. I knew he'd be ready by the time I arrived.  
Suddenly, the doors to the gym came into view. Pausing to make sure the boys knew where I was going, I threw open the doors and ran inside. Sure enough, an overturned table was in the center of the floor. Running to it, I managed to dive behind it just as my peers came in and opened fire. I heard the water hit the table, but a drop never touched me. Finally, the noise stopped and I dared to stand up. I saw the students start to file in, but if they tried to get close, I fired at them to keep them back.  
Then, Petenshi stepped forward. He threw water balloons at me, and I threw mine back while dodging his. Soon, we had no water balloons, and my gun was nearly empty. Kicking the table down, I slowly began to walk backwards while the students closed in.  
"Give it up Hiei. The girls are finished, and so are you!" Petenshi crowed. I grinned just to annoy him.  
"Keep telling yourself that and maybe it'll come true... just like your dreams," I spat.  
"Look around you cocky bastard! You're practically unarmed and surrounded. There's no way you'll win... and where's your little buddy? Did he abandon you too?" Petenshi sneered.  
"Quite the contrary Petenshi, I'm helping him in more ways than one," Kurama stated as he dropped down from the rafters inside the ceiling. Looking disgusted, Petenshi ordered:  
"Everyone get in here and surround these clowns!" Kurama looked at me and I nodded. Together we waited until the whole gym was packed. "Any last words?" Petenshi asked with a smirk.  
"We win," I stated. Just like that, the doors to the gym slammed shut.  
"W-what's happening?" Someone asked in alarm. Before anyone could reply though, water began to pour down from the ceiling. Kurama had set the sprinklers to go off at this exact time. Before it reached us however, I increased my ki so that the water would evaporate before touching us. Others were not so lucky. In fact, only Kurama and I remained completely dry while everyone else got soaked to the bone.  
Petenshi glared at me in fury and defeat. I smiled viciously at him, knowing we had won the battle. When the water finally abated Kurama and I left the gym without being stopped. While we walked through the hall though, we ran into someone- Headmaster Yari.  
Looking to us, he nodded in approval. "Go to the auditorium. I will gather the others. Congratulations on your victory," He said without emotion. Kurama and I watched him leave before glancing to eachother in pride. Without delay, we returned to the auditorium and took seats in the front row. Minutes later, the rest of the school came in, all wet from the battle. Only we remained dry with the exception of the headmaster.  
Once everyone had settled into his or her seat, Yari took the stage and grabbed the microphone. Then, he began to speak.  
"This Water War was very successful. I would like to congratulate our winners, Kurama and Hiei for a job well done. Before you leave to your rooms, please return your weapons. Oh, and a new addition to this game has been added," Yari stated. Perplexed, the students gave the headmaster their full attention. Smiling slightly, Yari looked to Kurama and me before going on to say: "All those who lost, must do as the winners say and obey them as if they were a headmaster themselves. If you do not, you will face severe consequences." Murmuring and yelling immediately broke out through the crowd while Kurama and I stared at Yari in astonishment.  
If he really meant what he just said the whole school had to obey us! I couldn't help but glance at Petenshi triumphantly. It seemed we really were the rulers of the school. "Silence!" Yari yelled. "My word is law, you shall do as I have instructed! Now, everyone return their weapon and get some rest. Finals are next week." With that, Yari got off the stage and everyone got up.  
After handing back our water guns, we headed straight back to our dorms and locked the door. Turning to Kurama I said haughtily:  
"This school is ours. There is nothing we can't do." At first, Kurama said nothing. Then, after sitting on the bed, he shook his head.  
"That may be the case for now, but I have a feeling this isn't over yet. Let's use this to our advantage, but take extra care in our classes," Kurama instructed.  
"Hn," I muttered in moody agreement. Kurama was ever careful, which was a good thing, yet I felt that we should enjoy our victory. We had finally shut down Petenshi. What was there to worry about? Allowing Kurama the bed, I took my place on the floor and turned off the lights. Staring into the darkness, I eventually drifted off to sleep.  
  
When we woke, there was nothing on our door preventing us from getting into the hall. It seemed Petenshi wasn't feeling like himself. As we walked to our first class, Gym, it seemed everyone was going out of his or her way to avoid us. Although I found this strange, I said nothing. I was glad no one was bothering us. I didn't need pesky students irritating me- I already had enough trouble with Petenshi and Rumiko.  
As soon as we got to Gym though, Watagashi came to greet us. "You boys don't go to this class any longer," He explained.  
"Why not?" Kurama and I asked in unison.  
"Winning the Water War counts as an A in gym," The teacher replied. I shrugged, seeing this as a good thing.  
"Where do you suggest we go then?" Kurama wondered.  
"To whatever classes you still have," Watagashi said with a laugh. Saying no more, the man turned and want into the gymnasium, leaving us standing in the hall.  
"Well, we no longer have Mind, Chorus, or Gym... I've passed Luck... so the only thing we both have is Speed and Weapons class," Kurama reasoned.  
"Hn. I suppose I've got no choice but to go to Un," I said, not too pleased that I had to go back to Luck class. Kurama merely smiled sympathetically.  
"Come on, I'll go with you," Kurama offered. Together, the two of us made our way to Un. As soon as I opened the door though, something hit me on the head.  
"Chikusho! What was that?" I demanded as I rubbed my skull. Looking down, I spotted a golden ball in front of me. As soon as I picked it up, the sphere began to glow. From the darkness I heard Tsuskemono exclaim:  
"Bless my souls, the gods have granted you with incredible luck! You will experience great victory! You now have an A!"  
"Well, that was simple," I said as I turned to leave. As Kurama and I began walking to Speed, I stared down at the golden ball in my hand. If there was such a thing as luck, I now had it on my side. Everything was going my way, which was just how I liked it. Hell had become my home. 


	12. Chapter 6 The Final Test

Chapter 6 The Final Test  
As soon as the daggers came flying at my head, I reached out to grab them. Within moments I had all of the knives in my possession. Looking both bewildered and impressed, Oke clapped.  
"Good, good! Such wonderful reflexes Hiei! An A you shall have!" He announced. Kurama looked to me and nodded as we took our seats. The room was as quiet as an empty grave, and wherever we looked students averted their gazes. I assumed they were now afraid of us. Anything we said became law. It was a good thing to know.  
Although I knew we had Weapons Class first, I assumed it didn't matter. We were early because of our missing periods and there was no way I would sit in a room with Yari for an elongated time. So, here we sat in front of the jumpy Oke. As he looked to us with wide eyes, I placed my head in one of my hands and stared at him expectantly. All I wanted was for these days to end so I could complete my final exam. Of course, I could always pass the time terrorizing other students... Where was Petenshi when you needed him? Just as I was thinking of ways I could torment Petenshi and his lackeys, Oke spoke, breaking my concentration. "You newbies are curious about finals, yes? You would like me to tell you about them, wouldn't you, wouldn't you?" Oke questioned with a gleam in his eye. Instantly, students straightened in their seats and leaned forward intently. Oke had successfully captured everyone's attention, including my own. "I'll take that as a yes, ne? Well then, I shall tell you, yes I shall... The finals are not like any test you've experienced. They are dark challenges, meant to pit the best of the best against eachother... They are battles of skill and weaponry," Oke explained in a hushed voice. "And, in order to complete your exam and graduate successfully... you must- Before Oke had the chance to finish his sentence though, the door to the room swung open and everyone's eyes turned to focus on Headmaster Yari. "Y- Yari-sama!" Oke said with a gulp. Smiling slightly, the headmaster inclined his head before stepping into the room. "Hiei, Kurama, come with me," He ordered. Cautiously, I got to my feet, Kurama not far behind. Slowly I made my way to the front of the room where Yari stood and looked him in the eye. "Oke, I will be taking these two with me. They will no longer attend your class," Yari announced. "O-okay, Oke understands," The teacher replied with a lopsided grin. Yari nodded before walking back out of the room. Assuming we were to follow him, Kurama and I walked out and took places by his side. After a few minutes of walking in silence, Kurama looked to the man quizzically. "Headmaster, if I might ask, why did you take us out of Speed?" The kitsune youkai wondered. Glancing at Kurama, Yari merely smiled and said: "I will explain everything soon enough, but for now, I want you in my Weapons Class." That was the only thing the headmaster said till we reached his classroom, which was currently empty. "Go ahead- take a seat," He instructed. Continuing to keep my guard up, I picked a desk in the front row and Kurama did the same. As soon as we were situated, Yari assumed his position at his desk. Kurama and I stared at the man before us and he stared back. A tension formed in the air until finally, Yari spoke again. "I have something to tell you two. Something I have never told anyone," He began. Immediately, flags went off in my mind. Why would Yari tell us something he had never told anyone? Choosing not to speak, my partner and I listened intently. "When finals begin... I want you to destroy Petenshi," Yari said darkly. "Nani?" Kurama and I questioned in disbelief. "You heard me. I want you to destroy Petenshi," Yari repeated. "But... why headmaster? Out of all the students here, why him?" Kurama asked uneasily. Taking a deep breath, Yari placed his chin in his hands and stared down at the floor. "Because... he is the source to all my suffering," The demon declared hatefully. Kurama and I exchanged glances before Yari went on. "Just like Mugen, if it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here. For years I have kept my anger to myself, but no longer. Now that you two are here, I feel that I may have a chance at finally defeating him," Yari seethed. Just then, Yari dropped his hands and stared at us with passion in his eyes. "That bastard's father was my partner in crime... but then he turned me in after we committed one of the greatest felonies... as punishment I was sentenced to remain here for the rest of my life as 'headmaster' over all trouble-making demons," Yari explained. "So because of his father you want us to kill him?" I asked as my eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Yes. My partner died not too long ago, but when I found out his son was going to be enrolled here, I knew it was my chance to get back at him... however, if I kill any of my students, Koenma will terminate me permanently. So, I need students to do it for me," Yari continued. "That's understandable, but even if we dislike Petenshi, we aren't going to kill him for you. You see- "Only a lowly coward would do that sort of thing," I spat, cutting off Kurama. Yari immediately looked to me with pain and fury in his eyes. Still, my statement hung in the air, increasing the tension. Slowly, Yari got up and made his way around his desk. Glaring at the two of us, he began to speak. "I don't think you're understanding me... this is not an option. If you fail to defeat Petenshi... I'll make sure you stay here for the rest of your pathetic lives," Yari hissed. Angrily, I jumped up, and without warning unsheathed my sword. "We don't have to do a damn thing you say if we kill you here and now!" I declared fiercely. Just then, a smug smile crept onto Yari's lips. "Go ahead... I dare you to try," Yari laughed. Anger bubbling up inside of me, I took a swipe with my sword and aimed for the demon's heart. Before I could blink though, Yari was gone. Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Ducking down, I spun in place and took another swipe, but before I even realized what happened, my sword had been taken. Getting up, I turned around to see Yari grasping my weapon in his hands. Placing the tip at my throat, he grinned. "Well, Hiei?" Yari questioned. Kurama stood silently, unsure of what to do. Both of us had just discovered how powerful Yari was- he was so fast, not even I could keep up with him. Silently, I marveled at his skill and wondered how his partner could have ever betrayed him, sentencing him to this horrible fate. Quietly, I took a step back. "Fine, we'll be your bitches for a little while, but we are not going to defeat Petenshi for you. I don't fight for anyone but myself. It'll be my own loathing that defeats him, not your stupid quest for revenge," I growled. Nodding, Yari tossed my sword into the air. I caught it before it could touch the ground and a second later it was back in its' sheathe. "Fine with me, as long as Petenshi is the one that suffers. Now, come with me- I have something I want to show you," Yari ordered as he began to exit the room. Without delay, Kurama and I followed after the headmaster, always wary of him. I couldn't believe this demon was stronger than I was. It only made me burn with a passion to defeat him. As I thought in silence, we made our way to the entrance of the school. Suddenly, we stepped through the front doors and into the blinding sunlight. Shielding our eyes out of instinct, we blinked to adjust to the brightness. Once our eyes had grown comfortable with the new intensity, we looked around the barren land that surrounded the Boarding School of Hell. The only thing around was the barbed wire fence meant to keep the students in. However, it didn't look that tough. Without speaking, I asked myself how it kept people from escaping. As if he read my mind, Yari turned to me and said: "Try to leave. I want to see if you'll succeed." Looking at him questioningly, I said nothing. "Well, go on! Consider this training for defeating Petenshi," He said with a laugh. "You too Kurama," Yari ordered looking to the fox youkai. "Once you've given up, come back into my office and we'll discuss more training exercises," Yari offered. With that, the headmaster left us outside, shutting the doors firmly behind him. For a moment, Kurama and I basked in the silence and the sunlight, wondering if we should attempt to escape like the headmaster had asked. Finally, we turned to one another and nodded. In unison, we began to run at the towering fence, taking out our weapons as we did so. Then, a few feet before the wire hit us, we rocketed in the sky and tried to jump over the fence while swinging out weapons at the barrier we assumed would be there. To our surprise, all we hit was air and a moment later we were on the other side of the fence. Bewildered, the two of us exchanged glances. "That's it?" I scoffed in disbelief. Kurama merely shrugged, but then suddenly, he gasped and looked to the left. "Hiei- do you feel that?" He asked edgily. At first I didn't understand what the kitsune meant, but then suddenly, I felt a huge surge of energy. Just then, I felt my back grow hot. "Hiei- your uniform- the red symbol is glowing!" Kurama exclaimed. Looking to Kurama, I saw that his was too. "It's... a tracking device," I realized aloud. "But- for what?" I questioned as I looked in the direction Kurama had looked. A moment later was questioned was answered, for as soon as I finished my question, a giant monster flew out of the ground, shedding dust and scattering sand everywhere. After brushing it out of our eyes, we stared in wonder at what appeared to be a giant worm with thousands of arms and beady red eyes. What concerned us more than the monster's figure (it was much larger than the school in both height and size) were the worm's thousands of rows of teeth, which were clearly visible as it opened it's mouth. And then, without warning, the beast leapt through the air directly for us. No words needed to be spoken. Kurama and I both jumped out of the way just as the monster slammed into the ground. When we turned around though, the beast had already vanished. It was then that I realized it had gone back under ground. As soon as I thought of this, I began to run. I had barely taken a single step when the worm shot out from underneath me. The impact caused me to slip and fall, but I quickly jumped up and looked around for Kurama. I saw him a few yards off, swinging his rose whip. He managed to wrap it around the creature, but then, a strange thing happened. The worm developed a slimy coating all along its' body, and then... absorbed the rose whip! I was so stunned that I almost didn't realize Kurama was being absorbed along with it. The kitsune was just vanishing into the worm's body when I jumped up and sliced him free with my sword. A roar escaped from the worm's mouth as blood spewed from its' side. Kurama and I jumped out of the way as it began to writhe and thrash on the ground, slamming into the fence in the process. Taking advantage of this moment of weakness, I continued to slash the worm until it became limp and lifeless. Sweating, and now covered in black blood, I let out the breath I had been holding. "Thanks Hiei, I saw my life flash before my eyes," Kurama laughed uneasily. "Yes, just be more careful next time," I muttered. Kurama smiled and nodded. "I see why not many people have escaped," Kurama added. I shook my head in agreement, but then realized something. "We defeated it. So we must be free now," I stated. Kurama glanced at me in surprise. "I guess... you're right," He agreed in amazement. Together, we turned and began to walk away from the school, relieved to have finally departed. But just when we thought we were home free, I heard a rumbling from behind us. Both Kurama and I stopped and turned in horror to face another giant worm. Before we could react though, it was on top of us. I tried to attack with my sword, but it was knocked out of my hand. Moments later, I was in darkness.  
  
I felt a sharp pain go through my side as I struggled to get up. It was then that I noticed I was chained down. Opening my eyes, I waited until my vision cleared to see that I was in Mugen's dungeon. Glancing to my left I saw Kurama in a similar state, but still unconscious. I tried to remember what had happened, when the horrible roar of the worm filled my mind. We had been swallowed by the worm... so why were we back in the school? "Ah, you're awake," A soft voice whispered. My head immediately turned to the right where I saw Mugen looking over me. "Yes- why the hell are we in these chains?" I questioned. I was surprised to find I had to gasp for air. My sides were sore and ached every time I breathed. It seemed that sandworm had beaten me pretty bad. Looking around, I also noticed we were missing our weapons. A bad feeling developed in my stomach as I began to assume things. Finally, Mugen answered my question, confirming my fears. "Yari ordered that you be chained down and punished for attempting to leave school." "That bastard! He was the one who told us to try and escape!" I yelled angrily. All Mugen did was shrug. "Yari's word is law here. He'll be coming to see you in a few minutes," Mugen said as he turned to leave. "Wait! Where are our weapons? And how long have we been down here?" I wondered. "Your weapons have been confiscated, and you've been down here for two days. When you were swallowed by the Demon Worm, its' razor sharp teeth tore up your body and injected poison into it. Once it spit you out, the same thing occurred. It was quite a hassle putting you two back together, especially with Noroma as the nurse," Mugen explained with a grim smile. I slowly digested everything Mugen said before speaking again. "Let us go," I ordered. With a sigh, Mugen walked back over to me. "Hiei, I may be for you two, but if I go against Yari's direct orders, it'll be my head. I know what he's trying to do, and personally, I agree that Petenshi should be exterminated. Just do as Yari says and everything will be fine," Mugen persuaded. Before I had time to argue, Mugen shifted into his cat form and disappeared into the shadows. Furious, I tried to break my chains, only to have my body be filled with pain. In agony, I groaned, allowing myself to relax. It was then that I heard Kurama say: "Hiei... are you all right?" Using what little strength I had, I looked over to him and nodded. "Did you hear?" I wondered tiredly. "Yes, every word... it seems the tables have turned against us," Kurama sighed as he closed his eyes once more. "Indeed, it has," A new voice broke in. Both Kurama and I looked to see Yari walking towards us. Just as I was about to spill forth my anger, he held up his hand for silence. "Yes, I know, I did trick you," Yari admitted. "And because you two 'tried to escape' your sovereignty over the school has been abolished... basically, you are normal students... but as punishment for your deeds, you will have to do whatever your peers wish," Yari said with a gleam in his eye. "Basically you reversed the effects of us winning the water war, to us losing it," I spat. "To put it simply, yes. I've already announced it all over the school," Yari said smugly. "But why? What reason do you have to punish and injure us when you want us to win?" Kurama questioned perplexed. "Because, when you go up against Petenshi, I want you to hate him like never before... and believe me, after these next few days, you will loathe him," Yari declared boldly. "Well, you are free to do as you wish. Because of injuries, you are exempt from going to classes, but you are still required to go about the school... have a nice day," The headmaster bade. With that, Yari left the dungeon, and as soon as he did, our chains disintegrated. Slowly, Kurama and I got to our feet, wincing due to the pain in our sides. After inspecting my body, I noticed the many stitches and scars I had thanks to the Demon Worm we had fought. In a few days, finals would begin... and if the whole school was allowed to order us around, I'm sure I would hate them all by then. I laughed, thinking of Un. Luck was on my side? Sure- bad luck. "Well, shall we go?" Kurama asked as we looked up the stairs leading to the school. "Yes. Let them come. I'll kill them all," I seethed. Together, Kurama and I trudged up the stairs and into the depths of hell...  
  



	13. Chapter 6 The Final Test Part 2

It seemed that with every step eyes followed us. Hearing voices, yet not knowing what they said caused me great irritation. Mainly because I assumed everyone was talking about me. If it hadn't been for our battered bodies and grumpy dispositions, I'm sure everyone would have laughed and jeered. Slowly, Kurama and I made our way to the cafeteria, ravenous after our battle with the strange demon worm. When we finally reached the large room, it was bustling with activity. As soon as we stepped inside though, a hushed silence fell over the student body. Acting as if we didn't notice, Kurama and I continued to get our food and sit down... but as soon as we did so, I noticed someone out of the corner of my eye. I held back a sigh when I saw it was Petenshi, and simply glared when he stepped in front of us. Grinning madly, he placed his hands on his hips and said sweetly: "Welcome back." "Spare us the pleasantries and tell us what you want- I'm in no mood for your shit," I snapped. "My, my. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the worm," Petenshi teased. My eyes narrowed, threatening the bag of scum to go on. But to my surprise, instead of pressing his luck, he let out a sigh and took a step back. "I feel sorry for you two," He admitted. "And why would that be? You don't seem like the sympathetic type," I hissed suspiciously. "Well, you're right there," Petenshi agreed as he took the seat beside Kurama. I saw Kurama tense, but neither of us moved. Then, Petenshi leaned in and whispered: "What I want is for you two to suffer like you've made me." "Ha. For once you're on the receiving end of an attack, and now you want revenge? Pathetic," I spat. Suddenly, Petenshi achieved a haughty look. I grimaced, ready for the worst. "Bow before me," Petenshi ordered. At first I wasn't sure if he was serious, but when I saw him waiting expectantly, I realized that he was. "Why would I bow to scum like you?" I questioned hotly. "Because- you have to. Yari said you have to obey anything a student tells you, and I'm telling you to bow before me," Petenshi explained smugly. "Who's going to make me?" I challenged. The whole cafeteria became silent as Petenshi and I stared each other down. Then suddenly, the doors to the room swung open. Before I even looked I knew it was Yari. When the headmaster finally came into my line of sight, I switched my gaze to him. "Well?" The headmaster asked me. "Well what?" I shot back. Without hesitation, the headmaster struck me in the side, faster than I could blink. Immediately, pain filled my body and I fell to the ground. Gritting my teeth, I tried to ignore the agony as I staggered to my feet. "Bow to him," Yari hissed. "Never," I replied. Again, Yari hit me, this time, twice as hard. I felt a wound in my side break open and blood began to trickle onto the bare floor.  
  
"Bow," He repeated. "Yeah, bow to me," Petenshi jeered. This time, I said nothing, choosing to glare up at both of them. "Well, seeing as you won't yield to my commands, you'll have to be punished. What about you Kurama?" Yari asked as he looked to my comrade. "I too cannot allow myself to be humiliated in this way," Kurama added tensely. Shrugging, the headmaster merely said: "You will have to be punished as well." As if right on cue, Mugen entered the room and looked to us with his steady gaze. Once I got to my feet, I spit in Yari's direction and followed the dungeon master out of the room. Petenshi followed, also eager to seal our demise. All I could do was curse within myself.  
  
When the four of us entered into the dungeon, I couldn't hide the surprise on my face. The once empty room was now filled with torture devices of all different kinds- from ancient to modern. I grimaced when I realized they were to be used on us. "Pick a device Petenshi-san. Yari-sama told me they were all at your disposal as long as you do not kill them," Mugen said quietly. Although Mugen had a sympathetic look on his face, I couldn't bring myself to forgive him. Even if he was on our side, at the moment, he had betrayed us into the hands of Yari and Petenshi.  
"That one," Petenshi said, breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked to where the demon was pointing to see a hanging cage hooked up to a large electric machine.  
"Very well," Mugen agreed. Before I knew it, I was being dragged over to the cage. Having no strength to fight back, I merely tensed as I was thrown inside. As the door locked behind me, I turned to see Kurama strapped down to what I knew to be the rack. The weary kitsune looked to me, his emerald eyes filled with muddied hope. How can you still believe everything is all right? I thought to myself angrily. Kurama just smiled at me. Furious, I looked away, not sure if I'd ever figure him out.  
"Begin the torture and leave me," Petenshi ordered bossily.  
"As you wish," Mugen replied as he bowed. Silently, I watched as Mugen pressed some buttons on the machine next to me. The large piece of metal began to hum to life and I braced myself for the worst. What concerned me more than the pain I would receive, was how Kurama would hold up. I saw Mugen pull a lever beside the youkai and tie his hands and feet with separate ropes. Immediately, they began to move in opposite directions. If they continued to do so, they would soon break every bone in the man's body.  
I didn't have much time to ponder my friend's fate though, for just then, my torture device came alive. My whole body immediately felt the shock of the electric volts flowing through the metal cage. Knowing I couldn't hold on to the sides or risk getting hurt more, I tried to stand. The effort was useless though, for the pain soon brought me to my knees. Then, extra sparks of electricity began to shoot through the air around me. I heard Petenshi laugh and I knew his eyes were on me. Gritting my teeth, I decided I would never let him hear me scream. Even if I died before then, I would never show weakness to someone like him.  
I managed to sit through the pain, trying my best to focus on other things then the events at hand. Only when I heard Kurama yelp was my concentration broken. Looking over to the kitsune, I saw he was lying at his full length on the table. As he was stretched further, I heard his bones crack. Kurama shut his eyes tightly and grimaced. He too, was trying his best not to scream.  
Forgetting all about the current situation, I raised my right arm and tried to summon the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. However, I knew it was useless. My spirit energy had been sucked dry from fighting the demon worm and now this torture was taking whatever was left. All I could do was watch helplessly as my only friend was stretched before my eyes. And then, I heard Kurama scream as one of his arms broke. I felt Petenshi's gaze on me, waiting for a reaction. He knew this was killing me. And knowing I couldn't do anything about it made me pissed.  
Finally, I brought myself to meet his gaze. He was waiting for something, and I knew exactly what it was. If he thought I was going to give it to him though, he was crazy. But then, I heard Kurama scream again and I winced, unable to look at him. "Are you going to let your friend suffer for your stubbornness? Some partner you turned out to be," Petenshi sneered. Glaring in response, I said nothing. "Is that all you can do? Look at me like that and think you've frightened me? Ha! As long as you're in that cage, you mean nothing to me Hiei- absolutely nothing," Petenshi declared.  
Although I hated him, I considered his words. He was right. He had complete control over me... and I didn't like it. I hated everything about him, and although I didn't want to be one of Yari's pawns, I longed to kill Petenshi more than anything. As I heard Kurama gasp again, I decided it would be the last time. "Stop the machine," I hissed.  
"What's that?" Petenshi questioned with a smirk smile. "I can't hear you," The demon taunted.  
"Stop the machine!" I yelled over another of Kurama's screams.  
"Oh, very well," Petenshi agreed. Immediately, the demon went over to Kurama and cut the ropes holding his arms and legs, Kurama immediately let out a sigh of relief as he allowed his body to relax. And then, Petenshi turned off my torture device and the pain subsided. He did not let me out of the cage though, and I knew why. "Do it," Petenshi ordered. "Or else Kurama will go back on the rack, and this time, you'll be with him," The boy declared with malice in his eyes. Gritting my teeth, I looked to the battered Kurama and slowly sunk to my knees. Slowly, I lowered my head to Petenshi and held it there. Clenching my fist, I bowed to him.  
"Good job Hiei. See that wasn't so difficult. You're free to go now," Petenshi said happily. Instantly, I rose to my feet and pointed a finger at him.  
"Hold your tongue you worthless piece of shit. You better run, and run far, for the next time I see you, I'll be the last thing you see," I vowed. Petenshi shrugged as if my threat hadn't fazed him, but I saw the fear in his eyes. Without another word, the demon left the dungeon.  
Moments later, Mugen returned and opened my cage. As soon as my feet touched the ground, I ran to Kurama's side. "What's the damage?" I asked.  
"It's nothing, really. I've had worst," Kurama said as he struggled to sit up.  
"You didn't answer my question Kurama- what's the damage?" I repeated.  
"A broken arm and wrist," Kurama said quietly. I immediately knew what this meant. Kurama wouldn't be able to use his rose whip until he was healed... and the finals were soon approaching. I said nothing as I considered our options. If Kurama was out of the battle that meant it was up to me.  
"Hiei... thank you," Kurama whispered with gratitude.  
"Thanks for what?" I asked, oblivious to what had just happened. Kurama laughed and I frowned. "What is it?" I demanded.  
"Never mind. It's of no importance," Kurama assured me. Shrugging, I believed him. Suddenly, Mugen came up beside us.  
"Well done," He complimented. Disgusted, I looked to the dungeon master and sneered.  
"Yes, easy for you to say. All you did was stand on the sidelines and cheer Petenshi on," I accused him. With a face portraying shock, Mugen shook his head.  
"Hiei, you know I did no such thing! I am for you two more than anyone else," Mugen assured us. "I could not stop Petenshi this time. But I can help you two so you don't have to face anyone until the finals," Mugen explained.  
"How?" Kurama and I wondered.  
"Follow me," Mugen instructed. Without much thought, the two of us followed the strange man into the depths of the dungeon and to a plain room. "Stay in here," Mugen urged. With that, he scurried down the hall, now in his cat form. Shrugging, we entered the room and sat on the ground. As soon as we did though, the door slammed shut behind us, encasing us in darkness. A bad feeling developed in the pit of my stomach, but before I could react, I felt my eyelids getting heavy. Moments later, I was fast asleep.  
  
The roar of a crowd was what woke me. As I struggled to sit up, I allowed my eyes to adjust to the blinding light. Shielding my hand from the sun overhead, I looked around. What I saw amazed me. I appeared to be in an outdoor stadium, and sitting in the stands below me where hundreds of demon students dressed in their black uniforms. In the center of the arena, were two people fighting. I didn't recognize them, but I did recognize the person overseeing them from the elevated chair across the stadium- it was headmaster Yari. He surveyed the battling pair without much interest, but then looked to me and smiled. I stood up, only to find I was trapped in a transparent box.  
Looking to my right, I saw Kurama a few feet off, still unconscious. It was then I remembered Mugen and the dungeon. Somehow, he had knocked us out, and now we were at the finals! In some ways I was appreciative, but in others, outraged. As I struggled with my emotions, I began to wonder what was going to happen. Why were we the only ones sealed up?  
Someone banging on the glass interrupted my thoughts. Whirling around, I was surprised to find Tanoshii, Petenshi's former girlfriend. "Hiei, are you all right?" She whispered. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. It was the stupidest question I had ever been asked.  
"I've been better," I said. "What do you want?"  
"I was ordered to heal you and Kurama," Tanoshii explained. This was where the girl captured my interest.  
"Ordered by whom?" I wondered.  
"Petenshi," She answered. This caused my countenance to darken, but Tanoshii quickly reassured me. "No, its' not sympathy! He just wants you two to be at your best when he fights you," Tanoshii explained. I let out a sigh. Although I didn't want to be taking favors from the enemy, I needed help badly. If I were to win the finals and graduate, I would have to be at my best.  
"Fine," I spat. Smiling slightly, Tanoshii tapped on the glass three times and muttered something under her breath. Immediately, the glass sank down into the ground, almost as if it had never existed.  
"Here, drink this," Tanoshii instructed as she handed me a small vial filled with green liquid. "And give this one to Kurama," She added, giving me another. I noticed that his liquid was red.  
"What's the difference?" I questioned.  
"I don't know. Petenshi just told me to give them to you," Tanoshii replied. I held the vials in my hand, unsure of whether to trust this girl or not. Before I could question her however, she rose to her feet. "I've got to go now. If I'm caught out of my seat I could be disqualified," She explained. With that, the girl ran back down through the bleachers below. I watched her go, still thoughtful.  
Suddenly, I was knocked to the side as the glass come back up and trapped me again. Surprised, I banged on the walls of my cage. To my dismay, they didn't even crack under the pressure. Knowing I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, I sank down and stared at the two vials Tanoshii had delivered.  
"I can't trust him," I decided. And without another thought, I pocketed the two glass containers, determined to win this on my own.  
The roar of the crowd filled my ears as one student went down and Yari declared a winner. Then suddenly, my cage disappeared once more, along with Kurama's. Over a loud speaker I heard Yari declare:  
"Next up are Kurama and Hiei vs. Rumiko!" I couldn't believe my ears. Yari was pairing Kurama and I against that strange demoness? It seemed unfair to me that he should make a girl fight against us... but then again, maybe he was just giving us easy opponents so we could get to Petenshi.  
Just then, Kurama woke and rose to his feet. "What's going on?" The Kitsune questioned, mystified.  
"We're in the finals... and we're up," I announced as I made my way down to the ring. Tiredly, Kurama did the same. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed his arms hung limply by his side. His right was broken, and his left wrist was unable to function. This would be an interesting battle... I just hoped it'd end quickly- for both our sakes.  
Finally, we reached the center of the arena. Rumiko stood waiting for us, her red hair pulled up in a ponytail. "'Ere you go 'Iei," Rumiko said. Reaching behind her back, the demoness revealed my sword and tossed it to me. I caught it in mid-air and sheathed it, glad to have it back by my side. I noticed the crowd's silence, and in unison, the three of us turned to look up at Yari.  
"Whoever wins this round will advance to the next. Each student must win at least five rounds to graduate. You are only permitted six chances to fight; meaning you may lose only once. Anything goes. To defeat your opponent you must either kill them or knock them unconscious. With that said, you may begin," Yari announced.  
Although the fight had officially commenced, the three of us just stood awkwardly, unsure of what to do. Both Kurama and I were drained, and Rumiko didn't seem like the violent type. Everyone watched us, eager for something to happen. And then, Rumiko made the first move.  
The girl stepped towards Kurama and I, causing the both of us to tense. But what Rumiko did next wasn't anything I expected. As if it were the most normal thing in the world, Rumiko stooped down and kissed me on the lips. I heard the crowd gasp, and I was so surprised that I didn't react. Then, Rumiko pulled away and my confusion settled in.  
"What the hell was that for?" I wondered.  
"To 'elp you 'Iei-san. Look at yourself," Rumiko urged. Looking down at my body, my eyes widened. Somehow, I had become completely healed! Finally, I got over my shock and looked back up at Rumiko. Without saying anything, she stepped past me to Kurama.  
Once again, Rumiko reached over and pressed her lips against his. Kurama looked just as surprised as I felt, but as soon as the girl tore away, Kurama was able to move his arm. "Thanks?" Kurama whispered his face flushed.  
"Now... I think its' about time we got started. Eh, 'Iei-san?" Rumiko said with a smile. Grinning, I unsheathed my sword.  
"Yes, I agree," I declared. Within moments, our test began. 


	14. Chapter 7 Graduation

Chapter 7 Graduation  
The three of us stood at ready, sizing eachother up. I didn't sense Rumiko's spirit energy, which meant she was either very weak... or incredibly strong. If it were the latter, this would be a very interesting battle.  
"With this battle, you enter the Gates of 'ell- and I, am the Grim Reaper," Rumiko declared. I stared at her in disbelief. What was she rambling on about? But then, my questions were answered as Rumiko placed her hands in front of her. From her hands came a blood red light. Causing the aura to float in mid air, Rumiko took her free hand and reached inside. Moments later, she pulled a weapon from out of the darkness- a scythe, taller than both her and Kurama with a blade matching me in height. Rumiko held it as if it were light as a feather, and after fanning her small wings, charged directly at me.  
Reacting quickly as she swung her weapon, I blocked with my blade and then made my move while she was still close. Diving under the scythe, I took a swipe at her stomach with my sword, only to be knocked backwards. I had never seen her move, yet I ended up at least five meters back from where I had attacked. ((16.4 feet)) As I wondered how this could of happen, I saw Kurama run in to attack.  
Rumiko swung her weapon with ease as Kurama approached, but the kitsune gracefully jumped over both her and her scythe. Summoning his rose whip in mid air, Kurama landed behind the girl and snapped it in her direction. I watched carefully, only to see Kurama's whip drop to the ground before even reaching Rumiko. Then, Kurama's body was pushed across the arena just like mine had been.  
Even Kurama seemed perplexed. It appeared that we had discovered Rumiko's power. Now we would have to find out how to overcome it. Without thinking I began to move along with Kurama as Rumiko followed us about the ring. I dodged and blocked as if it were second nature (which it is) as I tried to figure out how to approach Rumiko. How would we defeat her if we couldn't attack? There had to be a way.  
Then suddenly, I saw Kurama go in to attack again. Immediately, I did the same. Rumiko however, swung her scythe, and yet again, missed. I couldn't believe how horrible her skill was with her weapon. Both Kurama and I passed by the scythe and attack. Yet again, we were shoved back.  
"Kurama, any bright ideas?" I challenged the fox.  
"Don't disrupt me while I'm thinking Hiei," Kurama replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. I assumed this meant he was developing a plan, so for now, I would wait. Just then, Rumiko charged at me again. I readied myself for her attack, but once she reached me, I was caught off guard. For some reason, I was seeing two of her.  
I blinked a few times to see if it was just my vision, but the image stayed the same. And then, the two split to become separate Rumiko's. Unsure of which one to attack, I jumped over them and attacked the one on my left.  
Instead of just being pushed back though, I was thrown across the arena and into the stands. My body created a small crater and I struggled to pull myself out of the rubble. The crowd was still deathly silent, unlike the crowd of the Dark Tournament. It seemed they knew something we didn't, but weren't eager to share. Kurama ran to my side just as I jumped back into the ring. We stared in wonder at the two Rumiko's coming towards us- both grinning madly.  
And then, I noticed something. The Rumiko I hadn't hit had a black jewel on her forehead. "Kurama," I hissed as I pointed to it.  
"Yes Hiei, I think I've figured it out," Kurama whispered. "These are Rumiko's different personalities. One is the energetic, excited one; the other is the dark one. I think the dark one is the source of all her power- the one with the jewel," Kurama explained.  
"Yes, but how can we defeat her if we can't get near her?" I demanded.  
"Hiei, if you look close, there is a dark aura surrounding her scythe... when she swings it, I think it may set up the barrier that keeps deflecting our blows. If we take her scythes, I'm sure she'll be easy prey," Kurama reasoned.  
"And you figured all this out in that amount of time?" I asked, secretly amazed.  
"No, it's just a hunch," Kurama answered with a smile.  
I didn't have a chance to reply though, for just then, the two Rumiko's approached us. "So, you think you've got us all figured out, do ya'?" The two asked in unison.  
"We don't need to figure you out to beat you to a pulp," I boasted haughtily. Instantly the girls frowned and extended their scythes challenging.  
"Oh? Why don't you put your money where your mouth is, 'Iei?" The two challenged. And then, the twins came at me, running with all their might. Remaining calm, I waited till they got within striking distance, but instead of swinging at the girls, I swung at their blades. Using all my force I was able to knock the scythes from their grasp. Once I did so I immediately jumped over their heads and kicked them across the stadium.  
"Kurama!" I urged. With a nod the kitsune leapt into the air and swung his rose whip forcefully. It hit its' target head on- the jewel on the second Rumiko's head. To my delight the girl screamed in anguish and dropped to her knees, clutching her face protectively. Meanwhile, the other Rumiko vanished in a puff of smoke. I looked to Kurama and grinned. From here on out, things would be easy... at least, that's what I thought.  
Just as the two of us were about to close in on the girl, a dark energy surrounded her. Surprised, I stalled. It was then that Rumiko's body transformed. Her once small wings grew to full size, more than twice her body length in wingspan. The playful eyes she once had turned a darker fiery red and her hair grew longer along with her nails. Seeing the demoness grin, I noticed she also had razor sharp fangs. It appeared that we were to face the true Rumiko.  
Once again, the girl came at me, this time gliding in my direction. I readied myself to attack, but before I got a chance, Rumiko shot up into the air. Kurama tried to jump and attack, but Rumiko just went up out of his reach. The two of us waited apprehensively for the girl to stop circling, and finally, she paused. Suddenly Rumiko began to dive, but it wasn't at us, but the center of the ring. Finally she impacted the ground, causing a great tremor. And then, cracks in the earth began to form, spilling out fire.  
Both Kurama and I dodged hastily while making our way for the girl in the center of the ring. Just as I got close though, she turned to me with pure hatred in her eyes. With a speed I never knew she had, the transformed girl pinned me to the ground. No warning was given as she dug her fangs deep into my right shoulder. I couldn't help but yell as I felt a strange liquid go into me. My vision began to blur and I felt myself weaken. Would Rumiko defeat me?  
And then suddenly, the girl was no longer on top of me. I heard the demoness scream and the crowd gasp, but I couldn't find the strength to get up. I can't go unconscious or I'll lose the match! I remembered. Determined not to fail, I took my sword with my left hand and cut my right shoulder, allowing my blood to spill out beside me. With the horrendous pain to focus on, I knew I wouldn't be knocked out.  
It was then I heard Yari speak. "Kurama and Hiei are the winners!" He declared. Astonished, I used my left hand to force myself up. What I saw made me nauseated. Kurama stood beside what used to be Rumiko. The demoness had been cut in pieces by Kurama's whip, yet I could still see her breathing slightly. She stared up at Kurama, dazed and confused. Kurama stared back without emotion as she was carried off the field.  
Once Rumiko had been escorted off, Kurama returned to my side. "How is it?" He asked concerned. I looked to my bleeding shoulder and winced.  
"Fine. But I think that bitch put some poison into me... my vision is blurry," I answered truthfully.  
"Hiei, you can't fight like that..." Kurama pointed out gently.  
"Hn," I answered. Kurama opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by Yari.  
"Next, Kurama and Hiei will fight Sashikomi. The same rules apply."  
"Yari-sama!" Kurama yelled.  
"What are you doing?" I hissed in a low tone. Ignoring me, Kurama went on.  
"I request permission to fight alone," Kurama stated. Yari looked to Kurama quietly before responding.  
"Permission granted," He replied. "Hiei, please move to the stands," Yari ordered.  
"Kurama you bastard!" I growled. "I could have still fought!" I declared.  
"Yes, but not well. Take this time to rest- I'll need your strength when we fight Petenshi. For now though, I think I'll be able to handle the next match on my own," Kurama assured me. After casting a glance to Yari and then Kurama, I reluctantly left the ring and entered the stands. People cast me strange looks, but I ignored them. Right now I only had one thing on my mind- my next match. Well... that and finding a way to heal my arm. I looked at my bleeding limb in disgust. Tearing off a piece of my pant leg, I wrapped it firmly around my shoulder to stop myself from dripping. Then, I made my way to the top of the stands where my containment cell had once been. As Kurama readied to fight the demon coming into the ring, I reached into my pocket and pulled out the vials Tanoshii had given me. Which of the two would poison, and which would heal? Or were they both poisons? I thought my decisions over carefully. Green seemed to be associated with poison more often, yet red reminded me a blood. And I remembered Petenshi had given me the green and Kurama the red. Didn't he want me dead more than Kurama? I opened the red vial carefully and considered drinking. Would I allow myself to base my life totally on a gamble? Just as I was about to take a sip though, I heard Kurama scream. Startled, I turned to the arena where the fight had already commenced. The challenger was a young demon with bright blond hair that was spiked up for show. His bright green eyes glowed with excitement as Kurama dropped to the ground. What perplexed me though was the fact Kurama wasn't anywhere near him. Was he using a type of barrier like Rumiko? However, I quickly discovered the reason for Kurama's pain as Sashikomi stepped forward. Lightning pulsed from the boy's body. It didn't take a genius to assume that when Kurama attacked with his whip, he had gotten a nasty shock. This also explained Sashikomi's name- Jack. An electrical jack, that is. As I watched Kurama struggle to his feet, I felt myself subconsciously pocketing the red vial. Healing myself could wait- for now, I wanted to watch Kurama. Taking a seat on an empty bench, my eyes became focused on the ring. Kurama struggled to his feet; his face set in determination. I could feel his energy from where I sat, which surprised me. Even after that match with Rumiko, he was at full strength. I grimaced. Perhaps I was losing my touch. The demons attacked and dodged, circled and jumped, but then, Kurama unleashed a different kind of attack. It was so fast that I doubt anyone saw it amongst all the movement. Kurama had planted one of his deadly seeds inside the body of his opponent without anyone noticing. Then he continued to dodge, buying time in order to let it bloom. I was probably the only one who didn't gasp in surprise when Sashikomi became a living (and soon dead) flowerpot. A hushed silence went over the crowd as Kurama walked towards Yari and looked up. The headmaster smiled slightly and I immediately got a sick feeling in my stomach. "Congratulations Kurama, you have won yet again. You and Hiei can take a break for the next round while our next pair of students' battle. The winner of the next bout will face you two," Yari explained. Kurama bowed stiffly in understanding before leaving the ring. I waited till he reached me before nodding in approval. "Well done Kurama. I'm almost jealous of your skill," I said with dark humor. Kurama shrugged and said nothing as he took the seat beside me. "What is it?" I demanded, immediately sensing his depression. "I didn't want to kill that student Hiei, but his whole body was filled with electricity. It was the safest way to defeat him without causing him to explode or electrocute myself," Kurama replied quietly. "You did what you had to do Kurama. There's no use giving sympathy to a dead demon. Besides, he was probably just common scum. After all, demons usually are," I said cynically. Kurama sighed heavily. "You're probably right," He agreed, but I still sensed some of his remorse. I was about to address it when suddenly, I felt someone come up from behind me. Whirling around, I unsheathed my sword. However, it wasn't as fast as it could have been if I was using my right arm. It still got the attention of the girl behind us however. "H-hello, H-Hiei and Kurama," She greeted shakily. I stared her down suspiciously, but Kurama immediately nudged me. Slowly, I put my sword away. "What do you want?" I demanded roughly. While the girl started to reply, I studied her. In a way, she reminded me of my sister. She was small in stature and very fragile looking. Her eyes were wide and the brightest blue I had ever seen. The only normal thing about her had to be her short black hair that hung around her shoulders. "I-I just w-wanted to h-help," She said nervously. "How do you think you can help us?" I questioned. Looking left and right, the small demoness knelt beside me and slowly began unwrapping my bandages. I was about to protest when Kurama clamped his hand down firmly on my other shoulder. In a similar way, I clamped my mouth shut and watched. Once my bandages were off, the girl inspected my wound. She didn't look at it in disgust though, but in a way that told me she was looking at it from every angle. Finally, she placed one soft hand on it and closed her eyes. My shoulder began to tingle and I struggled to remain still. But then, the girl reopened her eyes and stepped back. I noticed my blood on her small hands, but soon saw it vanish. Impressed, I now looked to my shoulder, which was slowly beginning to mend itself. "Hn. Pretty good," I replied. "That's his way of saying thanks," Kurama commented. I glared at the Kitsune, but he ignored me. "What's your name small child?" Kurama asked. Blushing as she smiled, the girl replied: "People here call me Naika because they say I can cure anything. I don't think that's exactly true, but I do want to become a nurse once I get out of here," She explained. Something about what the girl said troubled me. If she sweet like my sister, how did she get into the school anyway? And who ever heard of a demon being a nurse? Kurama seemed to share the same concerns based on his silence, but neither of us had time to question Naika, for just then, I heard Yari yell: "Will Kurama and Hiei please make their way to the ring to fight their next opponent- Mageru!" "W-well, good luck in the m-match," Naika bade. With that the small demoness scurried out of sight. "We should get going," I agreed. In unison the two of us rose from our seats and made our way back down into the ring. Who we found there was another male demon, but this one was different from the others. He had long silver hair pulled into a braid that fell down to his feet, and his eyes were small and dark. His skin was as white as a sheet, yet he stood calmly before us with his arms folded. I realized that his name meant to twist, or cause to bend. I couldn't decide if that referred to him, his weapon, or something entirely different. It seemed I would have time to find out though. Then, remembering he had fought before us I cursed myself for not watching. If it hadn't been for Naika, I could have seen his fight... yet, I was fully healed, and I had the girl to thank for that. Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted as Yari exclaimed: "Let the fight begin." Instantly, I saw Mageru stretch out his hand and summon a curved blade resembling a sword. Well, his name didn't refer to his weapon then... "I will cause you ultimate pain," Mageru said darkly. Although I had received many threats before, Mageru's voice caused a shiver to go down my spine. He had killed many before- that was obvious. But then again... so had I. "We'll see who causes who pain," I boasted as I unsheathed my weapon. Kurama also took out his whip. "Oh I'm sure I will. Even if I die doing so, you will experience ultimate pain," Mageru declared calmly. And although I didn't want to believe him, his voice was so convincing that I did. "Well, cling to that thought because you're going to die before that ever happens," I stated. In a few minutes time I would regret those words.  
  



	15. Chapter 7 Graduation Part 2

The fight began like most did- fast. Mageru made the first move, forcing us to take up the defensive. Although Mageru had great speed, it didn't exceed my own and I was able to block and dodge accordingly. I soon grew bored of dodging though; and instead began to think of a way to make moves of my own. Currently, Mageru was doing a fair job of keeping both Kurama and I at bay, but I was certain that wouldn't last for long. Right now we were only testing eachother. I had a feeling things would heat up momentarily.  
And heat up they did. It was only a few minutes into the battle when Mageru pulled away and stood warily across the arena. "What's wrong Mageru? Afraid?" I taunted as I made my way towards him.  
"Never Hiei-san- only studying," Mageru assured me with a confident smile.  
"Oh? And what has your studying told you?" I questioned sharply.  
"That I can achieve my goals," Mageru replied without hesitation. Hearing his words so firm and bold made me want to kill him even more. Clenching my sword firmly I began to run towards him. Mageru didn't budge, choosing instead to wait patiently. Kurama followed behind me cautiously, ready to back me up at any moment. Just as came close enough to attack though, something strange happened.  
It was as if time froze. I could no longer hear the breeze, nor could I feel the hot sun beating down. In fact, I couldn't even move. And then, I heard someone whisper in my ear. "Hiei-kun, don't you wish you had believed me and been more cautious?" I grimaced; realizing it was Mageru's voice. I could feel his warm breath on my neck, and I immediately tensed. Frantically, I began to think of something I could do- anything to escape his grasp, but nothing came to my mind. "It's useless Hiei-kun... you cannot escape me," Mageru laughed as he ran a slender finger down the side of my face. As Mageru touched me I felt another chill run down my spine. This boy was no ordinary demon.  
"Would you mind if I killed you slowly? I do love hearing people scream- but if you would rather me not I'll destroy you quickly," Mageru offered, his voice sweet.  
"I'd rather not die at all," I retorted.  
"Oh dear. I'm afraid that's out of the question," Mageru replied as he walked out in front of me. Just then, Mageru raised his blade, but to my surprise, he didn't cut me down with it, but stared deep into my crimson eyes.  
"What- do I have something on my face?" I asked sarcastically. But before Mageru could answer, I let out a scream. The pain I felt within my body was like none I had ever felt before. It was almost as if my insides were being... twisted. I clenched my teeth and tried to focus on something else to ease the pain, but it was hopeless. I was sure that if Mageru continued something inside me would burst. Suddenly, Mageru's weapon was knocked from his hands and the pain stopped. Although I was still frozen, I breathed a sigh of relief. Mageru however, didn't look very pleased.  
"Imoto! What are you doing here?" Mageru demanded, sounding surprised. Little sister? I thought to myself. Mageru had family here?  
"I'm sorry Nii-san, but... I can't allow you to kill him," A voice I recognized replied. It was then that I tried to turn my head, only to be reminded I couldn't. Mageru looked to my right with hard eyes and an awkward silence settled. "Please brother, allow me to be of use to you just this once. Spare them," The girl's voice pleaded.  
"All right, it'll be as you wish... but I shall still cause them pain," Mageru vowed.  
"Thank you brother- thank you," The girl replied happily. It was then that time seemed to return. Immediately, I looked to see whom Mageru's sister had been, only to find the ring empty.  
"Come now, I don't have all day," Mageru ordered darkly. Filled with a rage I couldn't explain, I went for Mageru's throat. I could sense Kurama coming up from behind me, and that knowledge gave me strength. I went all out, forcing Mageru to take the defensive, but somehow he ended up behind me. Before I knew what was happening, that some twisting feeling filled my body and I dropped to my knees clutching my stomach. My insides burned in agony, yet I could do nothing to prevent it. A second later, I coughed up blood and watched it create a crimson pool in the dirt.  
Then very abruptly, the pain stopped. Turning, I saw Kurama was now fighting Mageru with his whip. Staggering to my feet I joined in the fray, forgetting my injuries in the heat of battle. And then, Kurama dropped to his knees just like I had done. I grimaced as his face contorted in pain and angrily went for Mageru. I barely reached him when he turned to block my blow. It was then I decided to get serious. Opening my Jagan eye, I felt darkness begin the flow through me. I channeled it into my sword, my fists, and my very being. Then, I went at Mageru with all my hatred.  
I watched in triumph as Mageru's weapon was flung across the arena. Without giving him a chance to recover, I ran him through with my sword and all the way to the other side of the ring. Sticking my sword in one of the walls, I hung him there for all to see. With a face filled with strange tranquillity, Mageru looked to me with admiration in his eyes. "Ah Hiei- kun, you are a worthy opponent," Mageru whispered faintly. And then I noticed something- Mageru wasn't bleeding. I had stabbed him through the heart, yet he acted as if I had only scratched him.  
"What are you?" I asked darkly.  
"Something never meant to live," Mageru laughed sardonically. "Hiei- kun, just grant me one thing before I fade- you must listen," Mageru instructed.  
"What's that?" I wondered out of curiosity.  
"Cause him ultimate pain..." Mageru pleaded.  
"Who?" I asked perplexed. It wasn't often I listened to my opponent's requests, but Mageru was special in many ways.  
"You'll know when the time comes," Mageru promised. And then, the demon reached up to place a pale hand on my cheek. Smiling at me gently, he closed his eyes and his body relaxed. Slowly, I removed my sword from the wall, allowing Mageru to drop. To my surprise, the hole I had made in him began to heal on its' own.  
"Hiei and Kurama are the winners once again!" Yari announced proudly. "Next, they will be facing Miss Mikazuki," The headmaster continued. Having no time to think of Mageru's strange words, I looked to see whom our next opponent was. What I saw made my eyes widen in shock.  
"Naika?" Kurama and I asked in unison. The tiny girl approached us shyly, her hands clenched in front of her.  
"H-hello, H-Hiei and K-Kurama," She stuttered in greeting. I couldn't believe this. Yari was putting us up against a girl such as this? Naika, meaning medicine, didn't look like she could harm a fly, much less win a battle! Her real name, Mikazuki, meant crescent. (Referring to the moon.) I assumed it was meant to reflect her strange beauty.  
"Yari, how can we fight this girl? She's no challenge!" I protested. Yari just looked to me and shook his head.  
"You should never judge a book by its' cover Hiei. Fight her and I'm sure you'll find she's plenty of a challenge," Yari assured me. "Now, begin!" Yari shouted. With no other alternative, Kurama and I turned to Mikazuki. Without thinking, we put away our weapons.  
"G-going easy on m-me? T-that's so k-kind!" Mikazuki said softly. But just then, something strange happened once more. I found myself swooning from exhaustion. It was difficult to stay upright as I felt myself sway back and forth. "What's the matter Hiei? Are you sick?" Mikazuki asked in sly tone. And then I realized something- I had heard this voice before. Mikazuki was Mageru's sister! Kurama seemed to notice it as well, for just then, he pulled out a rose. But he too appeared to be having some trouble. Together, we fell to the ground and looked up as Mikazuki approached.  
"This is all too easy. I'm surprised you were fooled that fast!" Mikazuki gloated. And then, I noticed something. Naika's hands were still clenched in front of her. Using the remaining strength I had, I threw my sword at the girl's hands. Just like I had hoped, it managed to cut them. Startled, Mikazuki dropped what she had been holding- two small stones. Instantly, my senses returned, but to my dismay, Mikazuki's hands miraculously healed. It was then I had a crazy idea. If Mikazuki were controlling us with those stones, wouldn't we only have to destroy them to defeat her?  
"Your time is up. I don't care if you're a girl- you're dead," I declared picking up my sword as Mikazuki scooped up her stones.  
"Oh really?" The girl asked, clenching her hands into fist. Once again, my senses became useless and I struggled to stay conscious. It seemed this would be a battle not so easily won. Mikazuki just stared at us calmly as her grip on the stones continued to get tighter and tighter. But then, I felt a flurry of flower petals shoot out in front of me. Naika screamed as the seemingly harmless rose cut her. In turn, her grip lessened, allowing me enough time to jump to my feet and wrestle her to the ground. The girl continued to protest, even after I was able to take the stones out of her grasp. Without hesitation, I cast them to the ground and crushed them underfoot.  
At first, Naika looked to me in horror, but then a sly smile crept onto her lips. "Oh, now you've done it!" She exclaimed with glee. Annoyed, I glared at her questioningly. "You think you've defeated me, but really you've only defeated yourselves! Sure, I no longer have power over you, but those stones were directly connected to your spirit energy. Now that they've been destroyed, my power has bee released within you. In five minutes time you'll be worthless," Naika declared viciously.  
"Unless we kill you of course," I seethed.  
"I'd like to see you try," Mikazuki dared. Without hesitation I took a swipe at the girl, cleanly disconnecting her head from her shoulders. Some gasps went throughout the crowd, but I said nothing. Seeing the girl's eyes wide and expressionless, I turned to walk back towards Kurama... but then, I heard Mikazuki's voice say: "Where do you think you're going?" Whirling back around, I found the demoness in one piece, standing before me with a smirk on her face.  
Impossible! I thought to myself. Yet, there she was. I stood frozen, unsure of what to do. I studied Mikazuki warily, trying to think of a plan, but she just stood confidently with her arms folded across her chest. "Well Hiei, what will it be? You have twenty seconds to kill me... fifteen..." Mikazuki trailed. In unison, both Kurama and I attacked, ripping her body to pieces. Like before however, her body merely came back together and mended. Was this girl immortal?! "Too late," Mikazuki stated.  
It was then I felt my very blood catch on fire. I gasped in pain as my body began to pulse and spirit energy poured out of my very soul. My life was draining, and all I could see was Mikazuki laughing before me. But then, something drowned out her maniacal laughter- the beating of my own heart.  
I found it strange that I should hear it above everything else, yet it was there, beating slowly yet surely. And then I realized what I had to do. Putting aside the horrendous pain, I stepped forward, clutching my sword. "Hiei, it's too late! You're done for!" Mikazuki crowed. But I would refuse to give up. Stabbing my sword into Mikazuki's chest, I began to carve a hole in it that didn't bleed. "What, aren't you satisfied yet? Cut me all you want- I'll just come back together!" The girl boasted.  
"Crush the heart and crush the soul," I whispered. Using all my might, I reached into Mikazuki's chest and took hold. Shocked, the girl's eyes widened as I pulled out her beating heart. My hand dripped with her black blood as I held it up for all to see. And then, without remorse, I crushed the girl's soul, sentencing her to eternal darkness. I watched Naika fall, and then fade into nothingness just as her brother had done. Yari soon interrupted the silence hanging over the arena with his decision.  
  
"Our winners once more... are none other than Hiei and Kurama. To win their freedom, all they must do now is face one last competitor..." Yari began. I closed my eyes, waiting for the name I longed to hear. Finally, Yari said: "Petenshi." The only sound came from the stands. Reopening my eyes, I saw Petenshi coming towards Kurama and I. This was it. After these long weeks, we would finally graduate from the Boarding School of Hell. I would not fail.  
However, I still felt my spirit energy draining, and even though Naika had been defeated, cuts began to form all over my body, trickling out blood that soon painted my arms red. Kurama appeared the same way, yet we both stood in silence until Petenshi came before us. Then, he pulled out his chain scythe and smiled. "Begin," Yari said coldly. I could feel the headmaster's eyes on me as I said:  
"Let us see who is the true King of Hell." Petenshi looked to me with burning eyes of fire. The fight was on.  
  
At one point I thought that the four previous challengers had been difficult. But if they were difficult, Petenshi was beyond difficult. I hated to admit it, but he matched me in wit, speed, and combat. I had never seen someone use a chain scythe so fluently- it was almost as if Petenshi was merely using an extra limb. With grace and accuracy the demon dodged Kurama and I. I could tell he was toying with us, but I would let it slide for now. We would see in due time what he was truly capable of... And finally, I could see Petenshi was ready. We had sized eachother up- we were accepting the challenge... and there was no looking back.  
  
I welcomed his determination. For once my blood was rushing through my veins. I was eager to fight- to find a worthy opponent. It seemed like forever since I had actually longed to defeat someone so badly. The only thing dampening my spirits was the hold Yari thought he had over me. If I beat Petenshi, he would think I had done it for him. I would prove him wrong as well.  
  
The silence became deafening as we began to use some more serious attacks. My jagan eye used the spirit energy I had remaining to allow me to overcome my pain and attack more fluently. Kurama began using his whip creatively- causing it to stretch, twist, bend and attack. Petenshi was literally running in circles... yet I could tell he still wasn't trying his best. Why was he holding back though?  
  
It was when I was in the middle of an attack that Petenshi finally decided to make a move. Dodging me without effort, Petenshi went towards Kurama. Unfazed, Kurama attacked with his whip, only to have Petenshi send out his chain scythe. Wrapping his weapon around Kurama's, he jerked the kitsune to the ground and attacked with his fists. Kurama's already bloody body started to pour out crimson tears as Petenshi continued his onslaught. Quickly I ran to Kurama's aid, only to have one of my legs caught by Petenshi's chain scythe. I was surprised that I never saw it coming, but didn't let my emotions show on my face.  
  
Pulling my leg out of the chains' grip, I continued onward in hops of helping Kurama. The kitsune pulled out another rose to attack with, but it quickly wilted when Petenshi glared at it. I could feel my body growing tired, but I wouldn't let down. Attacking Petenshi with my sword, I managed to cut him across his shoulder, forcing him off of Kurama. The fox youkai immediately got to his feet and re-summoned his whip. The battle started up once more, but then suddenly, Petenshi stopped.  
  
Kurama and I did not however, and Petenshi was sliced to pieces. Dazed, his fell to the ground. I stood alert, unsure if this was truly the end, but Petenshi never moved. Cautiously, I kicked the demon with my foot, only to find he had blacked out. The crowd all waited expectantly for Yari to say something, but he never did. And then, to my surprise, I was attacked... not by Petenshi though- but Petenshi's chain scythe! The weapon jumped up at me and wrapped me in its' chain, then the scythe began to feverishly cut into my body. I clenched my teeth and fought to break free, but for some reason its' grip was a lot stronger now.  
  
Kurama moved to help me, but was suddenly enveloped by a white... bubble? It was then that the chain scythe grew very heavy and dragged me to the ground. I was forced to watch in horror as Kurama slumped to the ground and Petenshi rose to his feet.  
  
"What have you done?" I hissed angrily.  
  
"Don't worry Hiei- Kurama's not dead, just asleep. I'm using that bubble to transfer his spirit energy into my body. Better safe than sorry ne? Anyway, I don't have a grudge against Kurama- I never wanted to fight him, only you. And now, I finally get the chance to defeat the almighty Hiei- not to mention show Yari up," Petenshi declared.  
  
Damn! I thought to myself. How would I get myself out of this? An inanimate object was confining me and my spirit energy was so low I could barely attack, let alone defeat Petenshi. And now that Kurama was gone, my chances had dropped severely. Shaking my head I tried to chase away my doubts, but to no avail. Things were looking grim. Silently, I tried to break free while Petenshi talked. I struggled violently for a few seconds, only to be worn out even more.  
  
Just as I was trying to think of another plan though, I felt something roll out of my pocket. It was the vials Tanoshii had given me! I still hadn't drunk out of them. Then I realized this was my chance. If I drank one and it restored me I would have a chance at defeating Petenshi! But if I drank the wrong one, it could also mean trouble... Quietly, I thought over the possibilities. Hours seemed to pass as I weighed my options, but when Petenshi finally stopped talking, I had already made my decision.  
  
Grabbing a vial with my mouth, I crushed it with my teeth and drank the fluid inside along with some of the glass. I saw Petenshi look to me in surprise, and then smile. I prayed to the gods that I hadn't made the wrong choice. After I had finished drinking the contents of the glass container, I looked down at the other vial. I had drunk the one intended for me, which contained the green substance. I waited for something happen, and then finally, my vision began to blur.  
  
No! I made the wrong decision! I realized in horror. I heard Petenshi laugh as my world began to spin. Kurama... forgive me. I thought to myself. But just as I thought I was going to slip into darkness, everything became amazingly clear. Petenshi's laugh stopped short as my cuts began to heal and I felt my spirit energy come flowing back. With a small flex of my muscles Petenshi's chain scythe broke away and I grinned devilishly.  
  
"Now, what was that you were saying? Something about beating the almighty Hiei?" I asked with a smirk. Petenshi stared at me in shock and horror. For some reason all my doubts had left me. 


	16. Chapter 8 Hellishly Ever After

Chapter 8 Hellishly Ever After  
"How did you know which one to drink?" Petenshi asked in amazement. Deciding to humor him, I answered saying:  
"You told me you didn't have anything against Kurama, but you do have something against me. I know you'd much rather take on just me than Kurama- after all, I'm the one who truly humiliated you, not him. But I decided to take the green because of one simple thing... you're the type of person who likes watching others suffer. I figured you'd enjoy killing Kurama as long as it caused me pain... and those in pain tend to be reckless when they fight," I replied smoothly. I realized then that Mind class really had taught me something.  
"You based your life on those hunches? What if you were wrong?" Petenshi demanded.  
"Well I wasn't wrong, now was I? I guess I'm just a lucky bastard. Sometimes luck needs to hit you in the head before you actually know its' there. Now, does that answer satisfy you, or do I need to drill it in to your head and make you understand?" I asked coldly. Petenshi merely shook his head 'no'. I knew he was intimidated, which meant I had the upper hand... but I couldn't be cocky. Too much was at stake for that. "Now, let's hurry and get this over with. I have things I need to do," I ordered as I held my sword at ready. Immediately, Petenshi's determination returned. "You may be fully healed, but don't assume that you'll win very easily," Petenshi threatened. "Oh no Petenshi, I don't assume I'll win very easily... I know I will. Now, shut up and fight," I hissed. Giving Petenshi no room to protest, I started my assault first by using my sword. Having nothing to defend with, Petenshi was reduced to jumping and running. Seeing him squirm filled me with twisted happiness. I would make him pay. Soon, Petenshi began to tire. As he grew more and more exhausted though, I just seemed to receive more energy. What concerned me was Kurama being trapped in the middle of it all. Giving Petenshi a break for the moment, I wandered over to my sleeping friend. Opening my Jagan eye I channeled my dark energy into my weapon and came down hard and the strange bubble. A few seconds after impact the shell cracked, releasing Kurama back into the world. Carefully, I set my youkai friend to the side of the ring, out of harm's way. Then, I returned to the matter at hand. "You disgust me Petenshi. Not only are you a liar and coward, but your father was as well and that irks me," I declared. Instantly, Petenshi's eyes narrowed. "Who said that about my father?" He asked viciously. "A bird in the wind as they say. All I know is that your father deserted his partner, deciding instead to turn him in," I said as I began to approach the demon before me. "That's a lie! If you're talking about Yari, that's the biggest joke I ever heard. Yari was sentenced to be headmaster here because he killed my father! Hiei, my father... was a human," Petenshi stated in a whisper. I was so startled with what I had just heard that I nearly dropped my weapon. Is he telling the truth? Who am I supposed to believe? This baka, or that bastard? Both stories seemed convincing, but I had no way of knowing which was real. "If you're not lying, prove it to me," I ordered quietly. Petenshi stared at me in disbelief. "Well- don't just stand there. Wait too long and the truth won't matter to me. It doesn't matter much now as a matter of fact, considering I still want to beat you a bloody pulp," I went on. Petenshi was silent for a moment before saying: "Sasa! Ask her!" Remembering that the chorus teacher was also Yari's sister, I hesitated. Siblings tended to stick up for eachother- at least, that was my impression. Her opinion could be biased. Besides, I couldn't waste time looking for her in the middle of a battle. It seemed I would just have to trust my instincts. Which one rang true? Without realizing it, I stopped and stared deep into Petenshi's blue eyes. Then, I turned to look into Yari's golden orbs. Somewhere in Petenshi's face I saw a sad longing... but in Yari, I only saw coldness. Petenshi... wasn't lying- it was Yari. This information both angered me and freed me. Yari had no reason for revenge on Petenshi, so this battle could all be credited as mine... yet, I wondered why Yari hated Petenshi so much. Damn emotions. Why should I care who feels what? This battle- all I need to do is win to get out of here, nothing more- and that's what I'm going to do. I decided. "No more playing around Petenshi. Fight me truly with all you have or you'll die today," I declared. Petenshi nodded. "After you," He said with a grin. Taking his words to heart, I slowly began to remove the bandages on my right arm. Soon, the mark of Kokuryuha was visible for all to see. Opening my Jagan eye I allowed my spirit energy to pour forth in order to bait the creature I wished to summon. Then quite abruptly, the sky overheard turned dark and a roar filled the air. From out of my body came a dark stream of energy in the form of a dragon- it was the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, and it had come at my call. Willing it to attack Petenshi, I used all my strength to send the beast forth. I saw the fear in Petenshi's eyes, but they also reflected the dragon. Petenshi had no where to run, so he didn't move. In a last effort to save himself, Petenshi pushed all the energy out of his body in the form of a protective barrier. I watched without sympathy as that barrier steadily crumbled under the force of my attack. Petenshi's screams filled the air as the dragon overtook him along with the rest of the arena. When the dust finally settled and the dragon returned to its' rightful place, Petenshi's body laid face down in the dirt. As I walked over to him though, I saw his leg twitch. He had survived! I was amazed at the strength of this demon, but kept the shock to myself. Kneeling beside Petenshi, I readied to knock him out, but before I could, he reached into my pocket. Pulling out the other vial meant for Kurama, he popped open the lid and gulped it down. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I demanded as I swept the vial out of his hands. The tube smashed into pieces, but it was too late- Petenshi had already drank it. "Hiei... these years were wasted. I finally found an opponent worthy of fighting... and I failed to defeat him. Good luck in the future. You're next kill...is for... me...remember that," Petenshi breathed. And with that, the demon's eyes slid shut. I stood in the middle of the arena, unsure of what to do or say. Thankfully, Yari did the talking for me. "And our winner is Hiei and Kurama! Congratulations of earning your freedom! Please, return to the school and you will be seen out shortly. Our next challengers are..." But by then I had already stopped listening. I couldn't help but stare at Petenshi's tranquil face. He had killed himself without thinking twice. Perhaps he was more of a warrior than I thought. "Farewell Petenshi," I bade silently. With that, I slung Kurama over my shoulder and began the walk back to our room.  
  
"Ugh..." Kurama moaned as I laid him down on the bed.  
"How are you feeling?" I asked as I sat down beside him.  
"Like I have a hangover," Kurama answered with another moan. I smiled while Kurama's eyes were still closed and then grew serious once more. "I'm sorry I wasn't much help to you Hiei... it seems I need to grow stronger as well," Kurama mused.  
"It's no big deal Kurama. I can handle myself. Besides, Kokuryuha took care of everything," I assured him. Smiling slightly, Kurama nodded and opened his eyes.  
"That's a relief... we can finally return home," Kurama said contentedly.  
"If you can even call it that," I muttered. Kurama however, said nothing in reply. We sat in awkward silence until suddenly, the door swung open. I half expected Rumiko to be there, but quickly remembered she had been defeated. I saw Yari, and in some ways I was happy to see him. It was the last time I would have to look at his disgusting face.  
"Well, you two are free to go. I told Koenma that you're being released back into the human world and he said that it was about time," Yari exclaimed with a small smile. I couldn't resist rolling my eyes.  
"Yes, about time indeed," I said. In unison, Kurama and I rose and left the room.  
"See you," Yari bade with a hint of sarcasm.  
"I hope not," I replied without looking back.  
After a few minutes, we reached the main entrance and headed outside. What I found waiting for us were the staff of teachers and a group of students. "Farewell Hiei and Kurama, we shall miss you," Sasa exclaimed. I merely nodded while considering if I should ask about Petenshi and Yari... but seeing that we had already won our freedom, I saw no point. Besides, I had enough skeletons in my closet as it was. I didn't need any more taking up space.  
"Yes, take care of yourselves," Tanoshii exclaimed. I noticed that she was smiling; yet her eyes were sad. She was mourning for Petenshi... maybe she really had loved him.  
"Farewell, farewell. Stay out of trouble, yes, yes?" Oke said with a grin. I grinned back in silent agreement. At least, we'd stay out of trouble for now. And so, the gates were opened to us, and instead of being greeted by sandworms, we were greeted by the empty desert air. As we started to walk away though, I thought I heard Tsuskemono yell:  
"Hiei, Kurama, take extra care or your bad luck will cause you great strife! Avoid competitions for the time being!"  
Nut case... I thought. Who believed in luck anyway?  
  
I breathed in the night air deeply as I surveyed the city below. In some ways, it was good to be back. I didn't realize how much I had missed the noise of traffic at night and the annoying human squabbles between Yusuke and the others. On our first day back, we had received many questions about our whereabouts for the past month or so. Kurama answered that we had been on vacation- of course, I nearly strangled him. Yes, it was good that things were back to normal.  
"Hiei..." Kurama said softly, interrupting my thoughts.  
"Yes Kurama?" I asked a little more roughly than I had intended.  
"...I'm sorry, did I interrupt your thoughts?" He questioned cautiously. I shook my head.  
"No, forget it. What is it?" I asked as I readjusted my position in the tree.  
"I was thinking, since we've recently returned to the Ningen world that we have a little fun..." Kurama said with a sly smile.  
"Fun? Define fun, Kurama," I ordered dryly.  
"I don't know- perhaps a race?" Kurama hinted.  
"A race? Ha- Kurama, you should know better," I said with a grin.  
"I did say fun Hiei," Kurama reminded me gently.  
"Fine, what the hell?" I agreed with a shrug.  
"First one to the ocean wins," Kurama instructed.  
"All right, can we go?"  
"In a moment Hiei. On your marks..."  
"..."  
"Get set..."  
"GO!" We said in unison. Moments later we were blurs of black and red against the night sky. Hopping out of the tree and onto some nearby buildings we began our race. The wind whipping past me felt like life itself was embracing me. Freedom, even if not total freedom, was a precious thing. I would never understand why Petenshi wanted to stay in the Boarding School of Hell...  
"Hiei, watch out!" Kurama yelped. I looked in front of me, but it was too late. Lost in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed that we were steadily getting closer to civilization. Without realizing it, I had run onto a highway... and now that I had slowed, cars began to swerve. Acting out of instinct, I jumped on top of a vehicle, but this only caused more chaos. A chain reaction resulted and many cars got bashed in. In all the commotion, I was flung into the street and across the asphalt.  
"Hiei, are you all right?" Kurama questioned as he ran to me.  
"Been better," I replied as I got to my feet. "Let's move," I urged. How would we be able to explain to the ningens that we suddenly appeared out of the sky and could run faster than they could blink? Taking my advice, Kurama jumped down off the highway and into a forested area. I joined him and together we took time to catch our breath... but then suddenly, I heard a noise behind me.  
Whirling around, my sword already out, I took up a defensive position. To my surprise though, it was only Botan. "Hiei, would you put that away?" She asked with a nervous laugh.  
"Don't sneak up on me and maybe I wouldn't have to take it out," I replied hotly while sheathing my sword.  
"Sorry, but Koenma has requested that you two come to his office," Botan explained. Curiously, Kurama and I exchanged glances.  
"All right, take us to him," Kurama agreed.  
  
"You know you're both a valuable asset to Spirit World... so why? Why did you cause those car accidents?" Koenma demanded as he sat up straighter in his chair. "We were having fun," I answered flatly. Koenma merely sighed as he sank back in his seat. "Fun now? What is this world coming to?" Koenma asked no one in particular. "Luckily, no one was killed in the accident, but many were seriously injured. Because of your actions, you must be punished," Koenma explained. "Here is a description of steps that will need to be taken," Koenma continued as he handed me a piece of paper. Kurama and I read it together in silence, but after we got to the last line, both of our eyes widened. "You've got to be shitting me," I stated.  
  
We walked into the building with a strong sense of déjà vu. This was too ironic. "Hiei, Kurama, what are you doing here?" A girl asked us in surprise.  
"We got in trouble. Where is he?" I demanded.  
"In there," She replied pointing to the door behind her. Pushing the girl aside, Kurama and I stepped into the room and stared at the man behind the desk. Looking up from his paper work, he first gasped, then grinned.  
"Ah, well if it isn't my two favorite students," Yari greeted us. "Why are you here?" He questioned.  
"Cut the crap Yari- we've been enrolled again," I answered.  
"Oh, new students. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Headmaster Yari. Welcome to the Demon Boarding School. Here, you will be graded by strength, skills, wit, and obedience to me... among other things. You will only be released from this facility when you receive an A in all of your subjects. Classes last from six in the morning till noon. After that, you are free to do as you wish as long as you don't leave the grounds... Also, there is only one rule- no fighting outside of class unless you ask my permission. Understood?" Yari asked with a smile. Both Kurama and I nodded. "Good. Seeing that you have no questions, allow me to show you to your room," Yari offered. With that, the headmaster took us down the familiar halls of the school. I was surprised to find our quarters were the same as before.  
"See you tomorrow morning," Yari bade. With that, the two of us turned the knob and entered.  
What I saw in the room perplexed me. Someone was sitting on our bed, reading a book. Because he was facing away from me, I couldn't see who he was. He looked familiar, but his long black hair didn't ring any bells. "Hey, what the hell are you doing in our room?" I demanded as I walked up to the kid. He too had on a uniform, so I assumed he was enrolled, but when the kid turned to look at me, I stopped dead in my tracks. Even Kurama's eyes widened.  
All the boy did was look to us with his bright blue eyes and say: "The name's troublemaker. Welcome back to hell." Grinning in response, I said:  
"It's good to be home." And somehow, I knew hell wasn't going to be as hot anymore.  
  
THE END 


	17. Question for Readers

Well, I received an interesting notion from one of my fans and I have a feeling they may not be the only one who feels that way... so, let's put it to a vote. How many people would like to see a sequel of this story? If you do, comment with a yes!  
  
--Corri 


End file.
